Crazy Love Schemes
by MitsukiTenshi
Summary: A new band in LME shows up and those girls are determined to get Kyoko and Ren together. With new accomplices for Takarada-san president of LME and Yashiro-san will Kyoko and Ren finally get together? Read to find out! KyokoXRen "New Chapter Fixed!"
1. Introduction

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Introduction**

Uh... Hello everyone! (bows)

This is my 1st story so I'm a bit nervous…

Uh….. do I need a disclaimer?

Hmm….

Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or other characters. But hopefully one day I will be able to own manga characters since my dream is to become a mangaka!

I hope you enjoy the story! Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

Before we start…

I would like to explain where in the story is taking place as well as a few new characters!

In the story: Some time in January after the Christmas party

New Charas!

~Dreams~ - a new LME J-pop girls band consists of

Seira Hanamori and Yumi Hanamori - they are fraternal twins

Character Profile

Seira

Age: 14

BD: 5/31/94

Personality: Sweet, Innocent, Gentle, kind……etc

Fav. Color: light pink

Band role: sings, piano, guitar

Yumi

Age: 14

BD: 6/1/94

Personality: Cool, calm, nice,

Fav. Color: Red

Band role: sings, piano, violin, electric violin, drums

They entered LME by passing the audition.

Kyoko-chan was there that day on a LME job and was listening.

The girls are really close with Kyoko-chan and they know that Tsuruga-san really likes her.

They side with Yashiro-san and are one of his accomplices for trying to get them together.

They know that Kyoko-chan is Bo but they are willing to keep it a secret.

This story is of their many schemes to get Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-san together!

* * *

So that's about it for the introduction!

The real story starts in the next chapter

Oh and I'll be using honorifics and some Japanese from here to there. Don't worry if you don't understand since I'll have a translation next to it! ^.^

Honorifics

-san : Most common. Like Mr. Miss Ms, or Mrs. Pretty polite

-sama : even more polite then "-san"

-kun : commonly used at the end of boy's name to shown familiarity. Sometimes used by men among friends or addressing someone that's younger or of a lower station.

-chan : Mostly towards girls, small boys, pets, sometimes lovers. Gives a sense of childish cuteness

-Senpai : upperclassmen, what new employees call an employee who's been there for a long time

-kohai : underclassmen opposite of -senpai

- [blank] : usually for family, spouses or very close friends. Shows a lot of familiarity


	2. Scheme 1: Valentine Love Part 1

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 1: Valentine Love Part 1**

Hello everyone!

I'm amazed at myself for being able to get this up so soon. I thought I was going to have to wait till Friday. ^.^

Oh and I'm probably going to update mostly on Fri-Sun since I get busy with school work and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own any skip beat characters or any Yiruma's songs

Oh and Thank yous to:

mangaaddict300, purropolisprincess, and am-san

Thank you for the reviews! You don't know how much that makes my day! ^.^

Please Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

**Seira's POV**

"Ohayo Kyoko-san!" I called the moment I saw Kyoko walk through the door.

(Ohayo = morning)

"Ah! Ohayo gozaimasu Seira-chan, Yumi-chan!" said Kyoko.

(Ohayo gozaimasu = good morning)

"Yo! Kyoko-san" replied Yumi.

"Kyoko-san! Guess what?" I asked her with excitement.

_She'll never be able to guess…sigh I feel a bit guilty for dragging her into this… but is for the best…_

"What?" asked Kyoko

"We as in our band ~Dreams~ are debuting next month! Is going to be great!" I replied happily.

"Really?" replied Kyoko

"Yep, the president of LME is planning the debut himself" answered Yumi

"…" (Sweat drop) =.='

_Kyoko-san has a weird face on…_

"Uh… is something wrong?" I asked her.

"Well… let's just say… the president has an um…**very** **unique **taste in things…" Kyoko replied slowly

"Hmm… suspicious…" said Yumi

"Ah Seira-chan, Yumi-chan your manager wants to see you." A staff member called.

"Hai!" I replied

(Hai = yes)

"Coming! Be there in a sec!" replied Yumi

"Got to go! Bye Kyoko-san" I yelled while waving

"Ok! See you later!" replied Kyoko

**

* * *

****Kyoko's POV**

(Sigh) _well I better to go see Sawara-san. He said that there was a job offer for me. I wonder what it could be! I hope is a princess role ~_

_I headed to Sawara-san's office…_

"Ah! Kyoko-san perfect timing! I have a job offer for you. Is for a music video." Called Sawara

"Music video?" I asked.

_Please let it not be another one for Shotaro…_ (glares)

"Uh…yeah… is for a LME band…"replied Sawara feeling nervous with the glare….

"Oh really? Who?" I replied happily. ^_^

_Thank goodness is not for Shotaro ^.^ I feel my mood getting better already._

"Is for our newest band ~Dreams~ that 2 girls band. You know them right? You went to their audition." Sawara replied with ease.

"EHHHHHH! I never knew! Seira-chan and Yumi-chan never said a word about this!" I screamed. O.O

"Uh.. yeah... can you stop screaming before I go deaf?" asked Sawara =.='

"Ah… gomen… didn't know I was that loud." I replied with sincerity. " I was just surprised that's all… I saw them earlier and they didn't tell me anything…"

(Gomen = sorry)

_I wonder why they didn't say anything…:(? _

"Maybe they wanted you to hear it from me first? To see if I can fit it in to your schedule or something." He suggested "Anyways the song they are debuting is called "Love me". The melody is based a piano song by a famous Korean pianist. I believe his name was Yiruma."

"…Love me?" I asked with shock....

_Demon 1: What a joke!_

_Demon 2: Don't waste your time_

(The atmosphere turns a little dark)

_Ack… why did they name it after this section… Love me section… now love me the song… ugh..._

"Yes I was surprised too but the song is quite good. Yumi-chan is actually doing the piano playing. People say her piano skills are amazing." Sawara replied

"Uh… Can I ask what this music video is about?" I asked.

_I hope is not too lovey-dovey…-.-_

"Let's see… I believe is about a girl who fallen for a friend but she knows that he loves someone else. While still knowing that there's no chance she continues loving him despite the fact that she's very sad about it. That's all I really know about it." Sawara said.

(Demons start coming out…)

(Sawara-san feels something evil coming out and is feeling very scared)

_Ugh… what an awful plot… even worse that it sounds even more desperate and stupid then I was…but if I reject…Seira-chan and Yumi-chan will be really sad… and that won't do…_

_What should I do my minions? I begin asking my demons…_

_Demon 1: Is too disgusting! REJECT!_

_Demon 2: The girl is a total loser! You don't want to play that role!_

_Demon 3: Yeah! REJECT!_

_Demons: REJECT! REJECT! REJECT!_

_Angel 1: But is not such an awful story! Is one filled with love!_

_Demon 4: Blah! Down with love and all that stuff!_

_Angel 1: No! Love is very important in this world!_

_Angel 2: Mhm! Besides you wouldn't want to make Seira-chan and Yumi-chan to feel bad! I'm sure they wanted you to do it since they believed in your abilities!_

_Demons and angels begin getting in a fight_

"(sigh) Sawara-san give me a little time to think about it ok?" I asked

"Uh ok… better you might want to hurry since they'll need to start shooting soon." Sawara replied…

_As I walked out of his office I begin to think…Should I do it?_ (Sigh)

**

* * *

****Ren's POV**

"Eh? A music video?" I questioned.

"Yeah apparently is for a new LME band and they would like you to be in the music video. Is for their debut" Yashiro replied while keeping a honest face.

"What are you planning this time?" I asked

_He's definitely up to something again…=.=_

"Nothing! I'm just merely thinking about how you would make a great impact in the band's debut!" Yashiro replied innocently. "And the president would like you to do the part too!"

"(sigh) Alright might as well walk into the trap myself and save you the energy…" I replied with defeat.

_If is the president he'll end up making me do it one way or the other..._

"Alright! The meeting is on Monday, that's two days from now! Glad to see you not resisting!" said Yashiro with happiness "He he he... wait till you see what's in stored…" he chuckles silently.

_Sigh I'm just going to go ignore that…_

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

_Sigh…should I accept or not? _

"Kyoko-san!" called Seira

"Hey Kyoko-san" said Yumi

"Ah! Hello!" I replied

"Did you hear about the job from your manager yet? Are you going to accept?" asked Seira with starry eyes.

"Eh… well I'm still thinking about it…" I replied hesitantly

"Aww… please accept!" she asked with puppy eyes and a sad smile.

_Demons: The light! Is too bright!_

(Gets defeated by Seira's smile)

"Um..." I said…

"Too bad," said Yumi "You would have got to keep some of the outfits and at the last thing wear a really cute dress as well as getting a really nice make over."

"Ah! I'll accept!" I yelled immediately

_A makeover? I'll get to look pretty! Wah! So happy! ^.^_

"I'll go tell Sawara-san now! See you later you guys!" I called while running at the speed of light.

_I can't wait!!!!!!!!!_

**

* * *

****Yumi's POV**

"Thanks Yumi!" exclaimed Seira

"Yep… I got skills" I smirked

"Now the plan is in action and not only will there be more progress between Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san, our debut is going to be really nice!" She said with excitement.

_Sigh and I used to think my sister was dense but Kyoko-san is on a whole different lvl of dense... _

"All right, we still got to prepare for the meeting on Monday. And you know, we aren't done yet. We still got to find another girl." I reminded her

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot" replied Seira

_Sigh my sis can really forget… Short-term memory-san lol…_

"I was thinking of maybe using the other member of Love Me section, Kotonami-san." I suggested. "Her acting skills are pretty good and she works well with Kyoko-san."

"Hmm… ok!" Agreed Seira "I hope she accepts"

"Oh she will since it will bring her a lot of fame and she can't turn Kyoko-san down is she asked her to do it." I replied with a smile.

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

"So you'll be accepting this job offer?" asked Sawara

(He was very surprised when Kyoko suddenly dashed in here yelling I accept on the top of her lungs. It gave him quite a scare.)

"YES! Yes! I accept!" I replied while I danced around…

_I'm sooo excited!!!_

"Ok… oh! And I got the story and names were given to the characters even though there isn't much lines." said Sawara "Here you go"

"Domo arigato gozaimasu Sawara-san!" I replied

(Domo arigato gozaimasu = Thank you very much)

_I can't wait to work on it!_

* * *

And that's all for Part 1!

I'll try to get part 2 up as soon as possible!

Also I was going to add more but then I'd realised that it end on too much of a cliff hanger and since I could never stand them I decided not to do that to you guys.

I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Thank you for reading! ^.^ (bows)


	3. Scheme 1: Valentine Love Part 2

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 1: Valentine Love part 2**

Hello everyone!

Thank you for waiting!

Thank yous:

mangaaddict300 , Kay , Kiyoka Kurosawa , Rii (next time read carefully!)

Thank you for your reviews! They mean a lot to me! (bows)

Also thank you Kiyoka-san for your awesome suggestions!

Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed!

* * *

Kyoko's reading the plot in the café that's part of LME

**Cast**

Hikari Asagito – Kyoko Mogami

Keiichi Takino – (going to be Tsuruga-san)

Mizuki Hinano – (going to be Kotonami-san)

_Hikari Asagito a senior in high school has a crush on her childhood friend Keiichi Takino. Despite the fact that she knows he's got a girlfriend she continues to love him. _

_The plot starts after school when Hikari is going home she see Keiichi walking with his girlfriend Mizuki Hinano. He waves and she smile and waves back._

_He's going on a date with her and as she walks to her bus station her face saddens. He'll never know about her feeling she thought sadly to herself…_

_She waits at her bus station only to see them walking across the street together. He doesn't notice her…_

_She becomes sadder and a bit jealous. She looks down tears become to fall. The bus comes and when she got on she starts gazing out the window, dreaming about how it could be._

_Her stop comes and she gets off only to take a detour to visit some of the old places she and Keiichi used to play at._

_The small playground, the ice cream shop, the amusement park…_

_All filled with precious memories to her…_

_She gets on the Ferris wheel at the amusement park and begins crying._

_After she felt better she begins on her way home…_

_As she's waiting at the crossing sign, she sees them walking. They don't see the crossing sign and is crossing the road. A bus is coming…_

_Without thinking she runs to them and pushes them out of the way but gets hit by the bus herself._

_Keiichi is sitting at the bench in the garden of the hospital Hikari's staying at. He shows a sad face for Hikari has passed away last night._

_Hikari's spirit stands some distance away from him. She walks closer…looks at Keiichi with love. Smiles and kisses him on the cheek and Keiichi looks up and can see Hikari._

_Hikari smiles and takes a few steps back. She says "I love you" and feathers begin coming off her body as she disappears into heaven._

_-End-_

* * *

… _I'm at a loss for words…A love so deep that you can sacrifice your life for others…_

_Sigh I wonder if I can pull of this act… that feeling is already long gone from my heart…_

"Mogami-san?" Tsuruga-san asked

"Eh? Tsuruga-san? What are you doing here?" Kyoko says looking up.

"You have a troubled look on your face Mogami-san." Tsuruga-san replies.

"I do? I didn't even realize..." Kyoko answers.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuruga-san asks with concern

"(nods) Well… is for one of my jobs… I'm not sure how to play my character." Kyoko responded.

"Well… maybe I can help. May I see the script?" said Tsuruga-san as he begin reading the script.

A few minutes later…

"Well I certainly see that this is filled with a lot of expressions instead of lines." Comments Tsuruga-san

In truth he's thinking:

_I can't believe it! I should have seen it coming that she was going to be in this music video too._

"What are you not understanding?" asks Tsuruga-san

"I guess you can say the love part… I can't really relate anything I know with that…" answers Kyoko. "I want to be able to play this role but the emotions are a lot like the ones I lost long time ago…"

"Hmm… how about we listen to the song first and try to get an idea from it? I'm sure you haven't listened to it. Am I right?" He asks

"Uh... yeah I didn't listen to the song yet." She replies.

"Well since I have it on my mp3 would you like to listen to it?" He offers to her

"Sure! But why would you have it on your mp3 Tsuruga-san?" She asks with slight confusion.

"(Chuckles) I'll answer that question after the song…" He replies.

(Hands her a headphone while putting the other in his ear)

(They begin listening to the song)

_

* * *

__**Love me – by: ~Dreams~ Original song by: Yiruma**_

_I have loved you… for a long time and I still do_

_Just wishing you would turn around and look back..._

_Telling me that… you have loved me too for a long time._

_But I know… (But I know)_

_That you… (That you)_

_Have someone in your heart_

_And I'm just a friend by your side and that's all I'm ever going to be_

_And I know… (And I know)_

_That you… (That you)_

_Might never turn around to say those words…_

_But as long as you are happy then that's fine with me_

_For all I wish for is your… happiness_

_As you are laughing…For each moment with out me I'm crying…_

_Because I long to be with you…always_

_But I know that…_

_You had already picked someone else and I know that… _

_And you'll never see me as more then just a friend_

_Since you heart is set… and there's nothing more that I can do…_

_So I wish… (So I wish)_

_That you… (That you)_

_Will be happy forever _

_And if you are happy… then that's fine with me_

_Since just seeing you smile brings me joy_

_And I hope… (And I hope)_

_That maybe… (That maybe)_

_One day you'll know how I feel too_

_I don't need anything in return_

_So please know that…_

_I'll be… _

_Loving you for always…_

~Fin~

* * *

(A few minutes passed…)

"What a sad song…"said Kyoko with a sad face

"Depends on how you interpret it." replied Tsuruga-san.

"But with the video is going to be really sad! Giving up her life for a guy that doesn't even love her the same way!" yelled Kyoko with slight anger

"Well… that's one way to look at it… Mogami-san" said Tsuruga-san

"Oh yeah! You never answered my question! Why do you have that song in your mp3?" asked Kyoko

"Well… I usually like to listen to songs that will help me to understand more about the role I'm playing." He replied with a smile.

"Oooh… For what?" Kyoko questioned.

"That same music video!" he replied casually

"Ah… this music video….WAIT A MINUTE! You are in this music video too Tsuruga-san?" yelled Kyoko

"Yes I'll be in this music video to help promote ~Dreams~. A band's debut is very important since it could decide on the band's career." explained Tsuruga-san

"S….So… you are going to play Takino Keiichi?" asked Kyoko-san with hesitation.

"Hai..." answered Tsuruga-san

(Hai = yes)

(Kyoko blushes a little)

"For your role I think it woul-" says Tsuruga-san as he's cut off by his manager

"Tsuruga-san sorry to interrupt but we have to get going or we'll be later for our interview." interrupts Yashiro-san. "Ah! Kyoko-chan! I hope I wasn't interrupting anything…"

"No, is alright." Replied Kyoko-san

"Well I'll see you later Kyoko-chan" says Tsuruga-san as he's turning to walk away

"Uh Bye! Thanks for your help!" calls Kyoko-san

**

* * *

****Kyoko's POV**

_Sigh what should I do now? I still don't really understand my role… _

_Hmm… maybe I should go ask Yumi-chan and Seira-chan. Maybe they'll be able to give me an idea…I'll go ask their manager about where they are…_

(Goes to the office for the singing section manager)

"Um…sumimasen…can I ask where Seira-chan and Yumi-chan are?" I ask their manager

(Sumimasen = excuse me)

"They should be talking to the president about some details." Replies manager-san

"Arigato!" I called as I run to the president's office

(Arigato = thanks)

_As I waited outside I wondered what the president was saying to them__…_

**

* * *

****Seira's POV**

"Ok everything's set and I'll be counting on you girls" said Takarada-san

"Hai! We'll do our best" I agreed "Right Yumi?

"Of course!" responded Yumi

(Feels a slight shaking)

"What was that?" I asked

"SEEEIIIIIIIRRRRRAAAA-CCCHHHAANN! YUUUUUUUMMMMIIIIIII-CCHAN" shouted Kyoko

"Ah! Kyoko-san's looking for us?" I exclaimed

"Yeah so I'm guessing that shaking was her going up the stairs…" replied Yumi casually

"EEEHHHH! Can someone actually do that?" I yelled

"Apparently Kyoko-san can… We'll be taking our leave Takarada-san." said Yumi as she begins to stand up.

"I'll be waiting for the results of your debut" responded Takarada-san

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

"Seira-chan! Yumi-chan!" I cried as I see them leaving Takarada-san's office

"What's wrong Kyoko-san? We heard you all the way up here." Asked Yumi-chan

"Yeah! Did something happen?" questioned Seira-chan with concern.

"Well is about your music video." I explained. "I'm having trouble expressing Hikari's feelings."

"How about we go talk in the café?" suggested Yumi-chan

"Hai..." I sighed

(Hai = yes)

* * *

**~ At the café~**

"So what do you need help with?" asked Seira-chan cheerfully

"Well…is about expressing love…" I said sadly. "I had a bad past with love so this kind of emotion is… you can say new to me. To love someone even after you know there's no hope. For me… that's something that doesn't exist…"

_No matter what I did… no matter how hard I worked... in the end… it was all for nothing…_

_Oka-san… Shotaro…_

"Are you ok Kyoko-san? You seem really sad now…" asked Seira-chan

"Yeah I'm fine!" I lied

_I don't want to make her feel sad because of me…_

"We won't ask you what happened…" accused Yumi-chan. "But if you aren't honest with us we won't be able to see what's wrong. Anyways I think you should start with the meaning of love. What is love to you?"

"An awful feeling that is worthless for it can only hurt you." I replied immediately

"See! There's your problem. You need to find the real meaning of love!" declared Yumi-chan

"But! What could love really mean?" I sobbed

_I know that love is suppose to be good but is hard for me to believe that…_

"I believe that love is a wonderful feeling" replied Seira-chan softly. "Is a special feeling that can give your warmth and strength just by thinking of that person. It is pure, kind and selfless for true love is when you place someone else above yourself. It is freely given without expecting anything in return. That is love."

_I looked down… I guess there's a lot more to love then I thought…_

"If you have trouble understanding it why don't you go look up some materials that will help you have a clearer understanding of it? The library is not too far from here." Suggested Yumi-chan

"Ok! That seems like a good place to start! Arigato Yumi-chan! Seira-chan!" I called as I'm running to the door.

* * *

**~At the library~**

(Stares at 6 tall bookshelves of books) **O.O**

…_the romance section is really big… (Sigh) better get started if I want to get some research done today. _

(Begins to look at the books)

(…. 5 minutes later…)

_Ack! I can't take this! There are way too many books and is kind of disgusting how mushy some people get! Maybe there will be some better books at the higher parts._

(Takes ladder and begin climbing up)

_Hmm… the history of love… love tragedies…don't need to read more…Eh..._

_That's… fairytales? :O _

_As I took the book out a few other books fell down and I ended dropping the fairytale book…_

_Oh no! I quickly climbed down and begin picking everything up. I hope I didn't cause a disturbance ._

_After I put the other books on the table I saw that the fairytale book was opened to a story…_

_I haven't read this story for a long time… I have almost forgotten about it…_

* * *

I'm sorry if it was a bad place to stop!

But it was the best place I came up with or else I wouldn't be able to stop!

I don't think it was that much of a cliff hanger...

Oh! And if you read my story the second it was on the site sorry if is different. I forgot to edit before i pressed export.... -.-'''

Thank you for reading!

Next chapter would be up as soon as possible!

^.^

Edit: Please expect it around Fri-Sun

Oh and 10 days till Christmas!

Happy Holidays everyone! ^.^


	4. Scheme 1: Valentine Love Part 3

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 1: Valentine Love Part 3**

Hello Everyone! ^.^

Thank you for waiting for the next chapter!

This one is really really long lol...

Winter Vacation starts next week!

Which means...

I get more time to write! So expect more updates from next week all the way to new years!

Thank yous:

mangaaddict300 and Cookies and cream yay

To mangaaddict300: your stories are good!

To Cookies and cream yay: This chapter is longer then usual!

Thank you for reviewing! They always make my day! ^.^

Raven-chan: Thank you for proof-reading this chapter!

Thank you to everyone who read this story! ^.^

Happy Holidays!

**~*6 Days Till Christmas*~**

**Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any skip beat charas.**

**

* * *

__****A Little Mermaid**

_By: __Hans Christian Andersen_

_Retold by: Mitsuki_

_Once upon a time… there was a mermaid country in the Atlantic Ocean. _

_There lived many mermaids ruled by a wonderful king. _

_The king had many beautiful daughters and one of them was Mizuko._

_Mizuko was a curious child… she loved to explore the ocean_

_But most of all… she loves to hear about the human world…_

_It is by mermaid tradition that a mermaid can swim to the surface on her 15__th__ birthday._

_All of her older sisters have been to the surface and each time they went they would tell Mizuko all about it._

_Mizuko longed for her 15__th__ birthday so that she would be able to see the surface with her own eyes._

_When her 15t__h__ birthday finally came she was very excited. _

_After a wonderful party her family told her to enjoy the surface, for they knew that she had wanted to go up for a long time._

_As Mizuko swam closer to the surface her heart started pounding._

_She could hardly wait to see the surface world…_

_When she surfaced from the water…_

_She saw a great giant beautiful boat. There were also beautiful fireworks in the sky and Mizuko loved everything she saw._

_The world above the ocean was a beautiful place._

_As she swam closer to the boat she sees a very handsome young man._

_She begins to feel a strange feeling to her chest and she wonders what this feeling could be._

_Soon…a storm begins brewing and the ship begins to sink._

_Mizuko panicked as people are drowning in the water._

_She sees the young man and without thinking, she went to save him._

_She dragged him all the way to a shore and left him on the beach._

_It was day time and the young man still wouldn't wake up…and he wasn't breathing properly._

_So, she takes a special medicine that she always carries with her and poured a few drops down the young man's throat._

_After a few minutes he begins to breathe with ease and she relaxes._

_Then she saw some people coming and hid behind a rock._

_The lady wakes up the young man and asks him if he was alright._

_She called him prince and Mizuko realized that the young man was royalty._

_The lady and her servant take the prince away and Mizuko followed them with her eyes till they were out of site._

_After she sees them leave she returns to her kingdom._

_When she returned everyone was worried about her but she assured them that she was fine._

_But after awhile they realized that she wasn't her normal self._

_She was sighing a lot and she often looked at the surface._

_Her sisters had asked her what's wrong many times but she wouldn't say a word._

_One day her sisters told her that they heard of a sea witch that lives in the dark hills that grants wishes._

_Maybe the sea witch would be able to help her is what they said._

_Mizuko swam to the dark hills immediately._

_She wanted to see him so badly._

_God… is this how it feels to love someone…?_

_To want to see him no matter what…?_

_To feel heartbroken whenever that person isn't next to you…?_

_When she reached the Dark Hills she saw a cave._

_She knew immediately that was where the witch was and went in the cave._

_The cave was very dark and for she was very afraid she kept going._

_Soon she saw light ahead and there sat the sea witch._

_She was sitting on a throne across the room._

_Her hair was the color of seaweed._

_Her face though not too ugly had a green tint to it._

_Her tail was black and she sat there waiting._

_She asked "What is it that you come for child?"_

"_I wish to be a human!" I blurted out. _

_Anything to see him again…_

_She gave me a strange look and responded "Why would you wish to be a human? Hime-sama"_

(Hime-sama – princess)

"_I… I fell in love with a human…" I confessed "Please let me become human!" _

"_Child, come here…" she requested_

_I came to her._

"_Look up into my eyes." She ordered softly_

_Despite of her frightful appearance her eyes were beautiful. _

_It was covered with her hair so it was hard to see but…_

_Her eyes were the color of the sea…_

"_Do you truly wish to become a human? Even if there are very severe consequences?" she asked._

"_Yes!" I answered immediately. My heart hurts so much… I'll do anything to see him._

"_Alright… but you'll have to give up something very important. Your voice." She warned. _

"_Also that you have 3 month up there in the human world, and if the human you seek does not love you back you will turn into bubbles at the end of the 3 month."_

"_Do you still wish to accept?" she questioned_

_3 month…? And if he doesn't love me I'll die…?_

_I hesitated… and then replied. "Yes" _

_If he doesn't love me back…_

_My heart… _

_Like my love…_

_Would die together…_

_She start casting some strange spell then I felt something in me trying to escape_

_I opened my mouth and a glowing ball came out and I tried to yell but couldn't_

_I had lost my voice…_

"_This is your voice" she said "I have taken this as payment in exchange for your time in the human world."_

_Then a pretty silver watch floated to me. _

_It had carved seashells on it and a pearl on the inside._

_It was a clock but it had something unusual in it…_

_In the watch there was a timer. It said __3__ M. __0__ D. __0__ H. __0__ M. __0__ S. in small letters and numbers._

"_This will tell you how much time you have left in the human world." She explained. "When everything displays 0 you will either disappear into bubbles or stay human forever."_

_I mouthed Thank You to her and smiled._

_She begins saying another spell and suddenly I felt dizzy and fainted._

_A water bubble surrounded Mizuko and floated to the surface._

"_Good Luck Hime-Sama" whispered the Sea Witch_

_~On Land~_

_When Mizuko woke up she was confused at first but then remember what happened._

_She looked down and saw legs instead of her tail._

_She also felt strange material covering her._

_Then realized that she was dressed in human clothing._

_On her wrist was the silver watch and it had just started counting._

_She stood up only to fall back down._

_After a few tries she manages to stand up._

_After a while she was able to walk and begin walking up the hill._

_Everything was very different for her._

_Then as she walked she saw a man that looked just like the man she saved._

_She tried running to him but her legs failed her and she tripped on the sand._

_The man hearing her fall turned around and saw a girl in the sand._

_He went to help her get up._

_She looked at his face and realized that it was him he was searching for._

_She smiled at him. He asked "Are you ok?"_

_Mizuko could only nod._

"_Can you speak?" he asked_

_Mizuko shook her head. She pointed to her throat and used her hands to make a X._

_Oh! Why did that sea witch have to take away her voice!_

_She tried to show him drowning and her saving him with her hands but he didn't understand._

_After a while they become friends and he asks her if she was nobility because her clothes were very fine._

_She just nodded. She pointed to her head trying to show that she's a princess._

_He understood and asked her if she could show him her name._

_She pointed to the water. "Mizu?" he guessed._

(Mizu = water)

_She then lowered her hand to her knees to show a kid's height._

"_Mizuko!" he exclaimed_

(Mizuko means water child)

"My name is Shinya the prince of this country." He proclaimed.

_He takes her into the palace and introduces her as Mizuko-hime of the Atlantic._

_After a one month they become very close…_

_However he only saw her as a little sister…_

_In the last month she had it was announced that he was going to get married to the Princess that had found him. _

_Mizuko was heartbroken…_

_After the wedding the happy couple was to travel on a cruise ship to celebrate._

_She was invited…_

_Tomorrow morning is when I would disappear forever… she though sadly…_

_Tears begin falling down…_

_She looked out to the ocean from the deck…_

_Then her sisters appeared._

"_Mizuko!" they called. "We have come from the sea witch. We have given up our long hair so that you could live. She gave us a knife and told us that if your legs are bathed in the blood of the prince you can turn back to a mermaid." _

_Mizuko shook her head._

"_Please Mizuko!" they begged. "We don't want you to disappear! Think of the life you can have with us again! We can play games explore new areas and have a good life!"_

_Mizuko hesitated…_

_Her heart hurts so much…_

_Maybe it'll be better if she just ran away from everything…_

_Her sisters threw up the knife and left…_

_Mizuko walked into the prince and princess's chamber._

_She saw his sleeping face with the princess next to him._

_She raised the knife and stopped._

_She dropped the knife and ran away._

_On the deck she begins crying._

_How could I kill you?_

_The moment I thought of killing you…_

_I couldn't do it because I love you so much._

_Even if you'll never look at me…_

_I couldn't ever kill you!_

_God… is this love?_

_Loving someone more than your life?_

_The sun begins to rise._

_The watch is at its last minute._

_In the end I don't regret anything_

_These past 3 month…_

_You have taught me how to love…_

_No matter how much it hurts…_

_I'm happy that I fell in love with you._

_Mizuko jumps off the ship and bubbles appeared where her body was._

_~Fin~_

_~Back at the Library~_

**Kyoko's POV**

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Mizuko-hime!" I cried.

_I begin crying like crazy. what a sad story! Mizuko-hime died! T.T _

_She died for the one she loved and did not regret anything. She was ok with dying because she was happy with him alive. _

_She's so princess like T.T_

_Unselfish, pure, and kind_

T.T (crying like there's no tomorrow)

_~10 minutes later~_

T.T (still crying like there's no tomorrow)

_~20 minutes later~_

T.T (waterworks still going people)

~30 minutes later~

_Ok… got to calm down… _

_(Breathes) **-O-**_

_Wait a minute…_

_This… this…_

_I can use this…_

_My Hikari!_

* * *

~* So Close To Christmas*~

Deck the halls for boughs of holly!

Fa la la la la~

La la la la~

^.^

Sharing the Christmas spirit.

Oh and for Christmas

I'm getting Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories

^.^

Kingdom hearts fan here

Next chapter hopefully will be up soon!


	5. Scheme 1: Valentine Love Part 4

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 1: Valentine Love: Part 4**

Hello Everyone! ^.^

Merry Christmas Eve!

This chapter is twice as long as usual!

Thank yous:

Kay, mangaaddict300 , piratepenguin666

Thank you for the reviews!

They make me very happy!

To the real Yumi-chan who I modeled Yumi after: Thank you for your advice! With out you Nagoya Shizuma would not exist!

Disclaimer: I don't own any skip beat characters

Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed!

**

* * *

****Kyoko's POV**

_Yes… this would definitely work…_

_A princess who has given up her own life so that the one she loves could live…_

_Aww… ^.^ Hikari is really a princess…_

_And here I was worrying that I wouldn't love Hikari…_

_I just have to think that she's a princess…_

_The mermaid princess reborn…_

_Same tragic fate…_

_But…_

_I'm sure that Hikari…_

_Was happier then the Mizuko in the end…_

_The chance that Mizuko didn't have…_

(vibrate)

"Ah! Cell phone… cell phone…" I searched

"Moshi moshi?" I asked

(moshi moshi = hello on phone)

"Kyoko-chan where are you?" yelled Sawara-san. "You had Love-me work this afternoon, remember?"

"Ah! Gomen ne Sawara-san." I apologized. "I completely forgot."

(Gomen ne = sorry)

"I was working on my character for the music video debut of ~Dreams~" I explained.

_I hope he isn't upset…_

"Oh… I see…" answered Sawara-san. "Anyways come to LME as soon as possible, since Kotonami-san would not be happy cleaning up by herself."

"I'll be there as soon as possible!" I gasped.

_Moko-chan! Please don't be upset_

* * *

~At LME~

"Geez… you made me feel like I was going to clean up all by myself!" yelled Moko-san

"Gomen Moko-san!" I apologized with teary eyes.

(Gomen = sorry)

"(Sigh) well let's get to work shall we? I don't even know why they make me clean! I'm going to be Japan's next top actress!" Moko-san protested.

"…" sweat drop "Well… our job is to make people love us…" I explained

"Anyways what were you doing that made you so late?" asked Moko-san

"I was researching material regarding my next job!" I answered happily.

"Oh? What's your next job?" wondered Moko-san

"The debut video for ~Dreams~" I answered

"…" =.= "I knew it…." shouted Moko-san "They'll try to get us in the Love Me video because we are the LOVE ME section!"

"Ah! Moko-san you are going to be in it too?" I questioned with hope.

_It would be so nice if my best friend were in it too! ^.^_

"Well… I was thinking about rejecting it since it sounded kind of stupid to me." She replied.

"Eh? Please be in it Moko-san!" I begged

"No way! Something as stupid as that! There's no way I'll be in it!" argued Moko-san.

(Kanae begins walking away)

(Kyoko has a sad expression on)

(Kanae freezes sensing a hurt expression behind her)

(Demons begin to come out and wrapping themselves around Kanae)

_Demon 1: You know you want to do it… _

_Demon 2: You should have known better…_

_Demon 3: You can never escape…_

_Demons: The fate of LOVE ME!_

_Kanae thinks:_

_Ah! I can't move! There's something heavy on me! This is just like that other time when I first joined this section!_

"Fine! I'll do the video!" yelled Moko-san defeated

"Hurray!" I cheered.

_With Moko-san in the video it just makes my day better._

"Alright let's finish up cleaning this hall then I'll go tell Sawara-san." Proclaimed Moko-san.

* * *

~After the hall became sparkle clean~

"Ah! We are finally done!" I piped.

"Ok I have to go talk to Sawara-san now." Sighed Moko-san.

"I'll come with you!" I replied. "I have to ask him for my schedule as well."

* * *

~At Sawara-san's office~

"Ah! You'll do it Kotonami-san?" asked Sawara-san a bit surprised.

_When Kotonami-san first heard about it she said absolutely not. However when he finished the president and how he would like her to participate she said that she'll think about it._

"Yeah I'll do it…" mumbled Moko-san.

"Ok I'll tell them right away." Responded Sawara-san "Oh and Mogami-san I have your schedule done. Shooting starts in 2 days so I hope you are prepared."

"Arigato! Sawara-san" I thanked Sawara-san and begin reading.

_Let's see…meeting tomorrow in room 5089 at 3:00 pm with the cast and director…_

_Shooting starts 2 days later at 1:30 pm at Teikoku High School…Be there at 11:00 am…_

_Teikoku High School? That sounds familiar…_

_

* * *

__~In the LME Cafe~_

"Let's see… I'm supposed to be Mizuki Hinano" read Moko-san. "The girl friend of Keiichi Takino. My appearances are…"

_Oh! So Moko-san is going to be other princess! (referring to A Little Mermaid)_

"Huh? I don't want a role like this one!" barked Moko-san "I don't want just some side role that no one cares about! I'm telling Sawara-san that I quit!"

(Kanae suddenly freezes and can't move)

_Demons: We won't let you get away!_

"Please don't quit Moko-san!" I begged with teary eyes.

"Agh! Then give me one good thing about my part!" demanded Moko-san.

"Mizuki… is the princess that gets a happily ever after." I answered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" questioned Moko-san.

"After finding a prince washed upon on shore she goes to him asking if he was alright. She falls in love at first sight. A month later she finds out that they are engaged. They get married and live happily ever after." I explained with passion +.+

"Wait… are you talking about the story A Little Mermaid?" asked Moko-san.

"Yep! That was what my research came to. That's how I found my Hikari." I replied with a smile.

"(Sigh) fine I'll do it!" agreed Moko-san "Only because I know that with Tsuruga-san a lot of people are going to watch and it'll be good publicity."

"Yay!" I cheered.

_I'm having my best friend with me!_

"Ah! Shoot I got to go! See you later Kyoko-chan!" called Moko-san as she's running out the door.

_I stay at start daydreaming fantasies. I was so into it that I didn't hear someone walking up to me…_

"Mogami-san?" asked Tsuruga-senpai

"Ah!" I shouted. "Tsuruga-senpai! I didn't hear you walking up to me"

"Hello" he greeted.

"Hello Senpai!" I replied. (Bows)

"So Mogami-san… regarding last time…" he begin "Sorry that I wasn't much of a help."

"Oh! That's ok Senpai! I know how busy you can be." I apologized.

"So do you still need help with your character?" asked Tsuruga-senpai

"No I'm fine!" I answered with a smile. "I have found my Hikari"

"Good to hear that!" he replied with a small smile.

_Ah! Is one of his real smiles. ^.^_

"Tsuruga-san!" called Yashiro-san

"Oh hello there, Yashiro-san!" I greeted.

"Hello Kyoko-chan" he replied. "I'm sorry about interrupting you two… again" He looks hopefully at Tsuruga-san.

"I'm sorry Mogami-san I have to go but I'll see you at the meeting!" he called as he begin walking away with his manager."

"See you then!" I shouted after him.

**

* * *

****Yumi's POV**

"Wow! As you predicted Kotonami-san accepted!" exclaimed Seira with respect.

"Of course" I smirked.

"The pieces are all in place, now let's see how it will proceed" said Takarada-san

"But… what happened to Tsuruga-san that made his this way?" I asked. "Most people don't see it but… most of his smiles… are fake… he's hiding something deep…"

"That I'm afraid I can't say… but just know that he went through a lot…" answered Takarada-san.

"I see…" I replied.

"I wonder if they'll be able to heal each other." Seira said. "I can see it in their eyes… there's a deep sad that they don't show. Is hidden deep with in them and despite the smiles they show I know that it hurts them."

"Who knows? Maybe that girl will be the key to healing Ren." Smiled Takarada-san.

* * *

~The Meeting~

Kyoko's POV

_Waah… I'm so nervous ._

_Calm down Kyoko you know all the actors. _

_There's only 3 actors and a lot of extras. Breathe Kyoko…_

(Kyoko enters the room)

"Hi Kyoko-San!" greeted Seira-chan. She waved and smiled at me.

"Konnichi wa Kyoko-san" said Yumi-chan

(Konnichi wa – hello/ good afternoon)

"Hello Seira-chan! Yumi-chan!" I called. "You are here awfully early!"

"We figured that you'd be here early…" replied Yumi-chan

"(chuckles) yeah…is a habit of mine." I explained.

(Is 2:30 pm 30 minutes before the meeting)

"Hello Kyoko-chan is a pleasure to work with you again" said Director Shinkai

"Ah! Director Shinkai is been a long time since we last seen each other! I haven't seen you since the photo shoot!" I exclaimed.

"Yes it has…" he chuckled

"Well it'll be a pleasure working with you!" I proclaimed. (bows)

_After everyone arrived we all introduced ourselves and our role in the music video. _

_Apparently there was someone there that I don't know, Nagoya Shizuma who shall be playing the role of the young Keiichi._

_Nagoya-kun was one year older then the girls and had the face of a celebrity._

_He was cute and handsome and was the kind that girls dream about marrying._

_He had a little smug look that I didn't partically like because it reminded me of someone I hate…_

_We discussed a bit of the schedule and where our shooting is located. _

_Since the opening scene will be shot in a school we have to get there early to get the costume and make up done. _

_Since we only have one day to shoot there he wants to get this scene done as fast as possible._

_He also said that Seira-chan and Yumi-chan will be appearing in some scenes._

_After that we were done he said that he'll be looking forward to work with us and remember to be at the shoot tomorrow._

* * *

~Shooting Day~

_As I walked into Teikoku High school and there saw the crew setting up._

"Kyoko-San!" waved Seira-chan enthusiastically.

"Over here!" called Yumi-chan

_They were near where many trailers were parked._

_I walked towards them and felt that I was being stared at._

_I looked up…_

_There were many students staring at us…_

_=.='_

"We are glad you got here early!" piped Seira-chan

"Yeah… since the hair and make up job would take some time." Explained Yumi-chan.

"I'm sorry but could you repeat that again?" I asked with desperation.

"Uh… you are getting a makeover?" responded Yumi-chan

"Yay!" I yelled

_I'm sooooo happy! ^.^_

"You must be Kyoko-chan!" called a pretty lady. "I'm Ochiai Kazuko your makeup artist"

"Ah! Nice to meet you!" I greeted.

"I'm Koshiba Kiriko the hair stylist" a lady introduced herself

"Come on Kyoko-chan we have lots to do" directed Koshiba-san.

"See you later Kyoko-san!" called Seira-chan

"We have to get our costumes and stuff!" yelled Yumi-chan

* * *

~In the trailer~

"Ok Kyoko before we start on anything we have to get your wig fitting done." Explained Koshiba-san.

_She puts a pretty wig on my head and begin adjusting it so it would fit._

"Perfect!" she proclaimed. "Do you like it? Those girls picked it."

_The wig was a bit longer then my shoulder. It was a pretty brown shade and it gave a bit of that regular girl feeling._

"I love it!" I responded

"Alright go put on your costume which is right over there on the hanger. After that we'll begin putting some face products on." Requested Ochiai-san

_The costume was the uniform of this school. It was very cute! ^.^_

_It was a light brown sailor with white stripes on the shoulder area._

_The bow was a dark brown almost red shade._

_I happily put it on…_

"Alright let's get to work!" proclaimed Ochiai-san.

_She first put a mask on me which I'm supposed to keep on for 30 minutes. _

_It was suppose to clean my pores and get rid of all the dirt and oil on my face also to make it paler._

_After 30 minutes…_

"Alright now that your face is all clean we need to put face lotion on it so that it won't dry up. Your skin gets dry when there's no oil to protect it." Explained Ochiai-san.

_After the face lotion was applied I already felt a small transformation happening. _

_My skin looked soft and white. I looked pretty! And this was without any makeup!_

"Alright! Let's get the make up on!" announced Ochiai-san.

_I started daydreaming about being Cinderella and before I knew it she was done._

"Let's get this wig on now!" requested Koshiba-san

_After the wig was put on and more makeup touches were added…_

"Kyoko-chan you may look at yourself in the mirror now…" allowed Ochiai-san.

_I turned around and I became very shocked…_

_O.O_

_My face was beautiful and it looked amazing with the wig._

_I looked like a bishoujo from a manga!_

(Bishoujo – beautiful girl)

* * *

~After 15 minutes~

Still staring…

* * *

~After 30 minutes~

Still staring…

"Kyoko-chan!" interrupted Koshiba-san

"Huh?" I snapped back into attention. "Where's Ochiai-san?" I asked

"She went to do the make up on Seira-chan and Yumi-chan." She responded "Would you like to go see them? I finished their hair while you were in shock"

"Yes!" I answered.

_I wonder what they'll look like_!

_They both are pretty without make up or hair adjustments._

_Seira-Chan's very pretty and there's an innocent and pure look to her. _

_Her hair is up to her waist and is very straight. Her hair is also light blonde. She has light brown eyes._

_Yumi-chan has a cute look to her but she also looks cool at the same time._

_Her hair is about the same length as Seira-chan except is wavy and that is light brown. _

_But their eyes are still the same colored. I wonder which of them dyed their hair…_

_When I walked into the trailer I was very surprised._

_They look even more pretty then usual._

_Seira-chan's light blonde hair had some golden highlights in it. _

_Her outfit was a white summer dress that was up to her knees..._

_Yumi-Chan's light brown hair had dark brown highlights._

_She was wearing a cool pair of jeans and a cute tank top with a mini jacket over it._

_I felt like I was looking at two angels._

"Wah! Kyoko-san you look very pretty!" complimented Seira-chan

"You look very nice Kyoko-san." Approved Yumi-chan.

"Thank you!" I blushed. ^///^ "Oh yeah where's Moko-san?"

"You mean Kotonami-san?" asked Yumi-chan "She's getting ready in another trailer. Same with Tsuruga-san and Nagoya-san, they both arrived while you were getting ready."

* * *

~1:30 pm~

"Alright everyone!" called Director Shinkai "Let's start this scene. Remember that this is the scene where Hikari and Keiichi walk out the school together but when Keiichi sees Mizuko waiting for him, he goes ahead."

_Woah Tsuruga-senpai looks like a real high school student… :O_

"Alright everyone positions! Extras that prepare to walk home like you normally do." Reminded Director Shinkai.

_Alright from the minute action is said you are no longer Kyoko._

_You are Hikari the mermaid princess reborn._

_You are spending time with your loved one but you can't say a word about how you love him._

_I took a breathe in and became Hikari._

"Action!" yelled the director.

_I smile at Keiichi as we walk out of school…_

_I sigh showing that it was a hectic day._

_Keiichi smiles back with a friendly smile and gave me a pat on the back._

_I smiled back at him._

_I feel so happy whenever I'm with him._

_He then looks at the gate and see Mizuki. He runs to her._

_I felt my smile leaving my face but I mustn't let him know!_

_I forced a smile on my face._

_My heart hurts…_

_He looked back and waves to me then they left with Mizuki._

_He has a date today…_

_He was very excited about it…_

_As I left the school grounds I felt my smile disappear…_

_I wanted to cry…_

"Cut!" yelled the director

_I snapped back to attention._

"Huh?" I asked slightly confused.

_Then it back to me…_

"Great job Kyoko-chan!" commented the director. "You were very into your character!"

"You were very good." Said Tsuruga-senpai with a smile. "You really found your Hikari."

"Thank you!" I beamed. "Even though my Hikari came to me in an accident sort of…lol"

"Alright let's get ready to set up for the next scene!" shouted Director Shinkai.

_Because of the locations of all the sets we were shooting in chronologically order._

_This scene would be the bus scene._

"Moko-san!" I called as I ran up to hug her. "You look sooo pretty!"

"Thank you, you don't look that bad yourself." Replied Moko-san as she struggled to escape my hug.

"Ok Kyoko-chan," called Director Shinkai. "The bus stop is very near, so we are going to shoot you walking to the bus stop and waiting on the bench."

"Alright!" I responded.

_I am Hikari!_

_After seeing them leave I headed towards for the bus…_

_I looked down…_

_Why can't he see it?_

_I loved him for so long!_

_Each time I see him with Mizuki…_

_My heart feels like is going to break…_

_But…Is too late._

_The bus has not arrived yet so I begin to wait._

_Across the street I see them walking._

_I wave to him but he doesn't notice me…_

_I looked down…_

_Tears started to fall…_

_Why can't he notice me!_

_Can't you hear it?_

_My heart has shouted I love you every single time I see you!  
_

"Cut!" announced the director.

_Again I was lost for a few minutes…_

_I wiped the tears from my face…_

_I feel like Mizuko-hime's spirit really captured me…_

_I was able to feel her pain…_

"Cue the bus! Video cameras 3 on standby!" yelled Director Shinkai "And Action!"

_The bus comes and I get on._

_I stare out the window daydreaming how it would have been if I said love you_

_Perhaps he would have said I love you back?_

_Maybe he never knew that I loved him since I never said anything…_

_The bus arrives at my stop and I get off._

"Alright cut!" shouted Director Shinkai. "Wow I think that this is one of the best videos I ever directed. No NGs so far!"

"Thank you!" I replied.

"Alright Kyoko-chan you have to walk to the playground which is a very short walk from here. Then I'll cut you and cue in Yumi-chan and Shizuma-kun." Explained Director Shinkai, "Yumi-chan and Shizuma-kun on standby!"

"Hai!" called Yumi-chan.

(Hai = yes)

"Action!"

_Should I go home?_

_Would I be ok staring out the window knowing he's not home?_

_I decided to take a walk… _

_I headed for the playground…_

_I haven't been here for years…_

_It feels nostalgic…_

_I show a sad smile and remember all the fun times we had…_

_But… I'm alone now…_

"Cut!" yelled the director. "Alright Yumi-chan I want you to sit on that swing and Shizuma-kun I want you to push her lightly. Then we'll do a cut and you'll leave the scene. Then Yumi-chan you will show a confused look. You then stop swinging and show a sad and lonely look."

_Yumi-chan walks to the swing and sits on it. Shizuma-kun is behind her and starts pushing her._

"Action!" called the director.

_She begins swinging and has a very happy expression. After about 20 seconds…_

"Cut! Alright great job, Shizuma-kun you are off the camera now. Yumi-chan begin swinging a little to the height you were at before I shouted cut," instructed Director Shinkai.

_Yumi-chan starts swinging and just when she almost reached the height she was supposed to be…_

He yelled "Action!"

_Her face had a surprised face and as she looked back she saw no one there._

_She slowly stops swinging and shows a very lonely and sad face that made me cry._

_T.T_

"Cut! Wow… this really is the fastest music video I ever made. You guys are so professional!" commented Director Shinkai. "Anyways… to the next scene! The ice cream store."

"Thanks Shinkai-san" replied Yumi-chan

* * *

"Ok Kyoko-chan!' called Director Shinkai.

"Hai?" I said as a snapped to attention.

"Now we are shooting you walking to the ice cream store." reminded Director Shinkai, "Try to keep the nostalgic feeling with you."

"I'll do my best!" I promised.

"That's what I like to hear! Ok everyone get ready Yumi-chan and Shizuma-kun on standby. And Action!" he shouted.

_I followed the sidewalk and continued walking…_

_He's not next to me anymore… I thought…_

_He won't be right behind me anymore…_

_Then I approached the ice cream store…_

_This… is where we spent many summers together…_

"Cut!" he yelled. "Alright Yumi-chan and Shizuma-kun get seated at the tables. Let's get the pre-prepared ice cream from the store out." Instructed Shinkai-san.

_The store owner brought out two cups of ice cream. It looked really good._

"As you instructed I put one out for a little whiile and that's this one." Pointed the store owner.

_The store owner pointed to a cup of ice cream that looked slightly melted._

"Yumi-chan the slightly melted ice cream is for you." Shinkai-san said. "In this scene you guys begin eating happily and then I'll cut you. Then Shizuma-kun will leave the scene and Yumi-chan change to a sad expression and try to show that the ice cream is melting. Try to let some melted ice cream spill on the table."

"Hai! I understand!" reported Yumi-chan

"Sure whatever" responded Shizuma-kun trying to act all cool.

=.=

"Action!" called Shinkai-san

_They begin smiling and laughing while enjoying their ice cream…_

"Cut! Alright Shizuma-kun you are done for this scene you may take finish eating the ice cream off set if you want to." he advised.

"Sure I'll finish eating it. Is bad to waste food." Shizuma-kun replied casually

_Trying to look cool again =.= _

"Alright now that everything of Keiichi's gone Yumi-chan you must show a sad and lonely expression while acknowledging the fact that he isn't coming back." Instructed Shizuma-kun. "And Action!"

_Yumi-chan looked confused at first but then lowered her head._

_She tries eating the ice cream again but she stops…_

_She had lost her appetite with out him._

_The ice cream begins melting and a few drops spills on the table._

"Cut! Alright go take a break Yumi-chan you are done." Congratulated Shinkai-san.

"Thanks!" called Yumi-chan.

"Next scene the amusement park." Announced Shinkai-san "Kyoko-chan the amusement park is about a 10 minute walk from here but we are going to shorten it. We'll get some shots of you walking pass the ice cream shop. Then we'll walk to the amusement park and get some shots once you arrive about 2 minutes to it."

_After we got the shots of me walking by the ice cream store _

_We quickly walked to the amusement park but it was pretty cold…_

"The amusement is just right ahead I want to start shooting now. Are the video cameras ready?" asked Shinkai-san.

"Everything's ready!" called a member of the crew.

"Places! Action!" yelled Shinkai-san.

_I walked towards the amusement park. _

_When I reached it, I had a surprised expression with a small smile._

_But that left my face as fast as it appeared._

_I walked in the amusement park sadly._

_Soon I saw the merry-go-round._

_I stare at it trying to remember the times we played on it._

"Cut! Ready Seira-chan?" asked Shinkai-san

"Yes!" she replied as she takes off her winter jacket. She shudders a little but enters the carousel.

_I wonder if Seira-chan would be alright. Is very cold to be wearing a summer dress…_

_Then I noticed that she was having a hard time getting on since she was wearing a skirt._

_In the midst of her struggles…_

_Shizuma-kun got off his horse and held her by waist and put her on the horse…_

_Aww… ^.^ that's just what a prince from a fairytale would do for his princess…_

(Many crew members blushed at the site) ^////^

(However Seira did not think of it as anything and just said thanks casually)

_Yumi-chan thinks:_

_Sigh… my poor dense sister… _

_Actually…more like poor Shizuma-kun he picked the wrong person to crush on…_

"Alright are cameras 2, 4, 5 ready? Wind crew watch my cue. Action!"

_The director cues wind and a light breeze begins blowing._

_The merry go around started moving and Seira-chan and Shizuma-kun are enjoying playing on it. _

_They are having fun and the light breeze makes Seira-Chan's hair look amazing as it flows in the wind._

"Perfect! Cut!" yelled the director.

_The merry-go-round stops._

"Seira-chan I want an expression that can make people cry just by looking at. Remember that you are alone now!" instructed Shinkai-san.

_The merry-go-round started again and when it was where it last stopped he yelled "Action!"_

_Seira-chan had a surprised expression at first and then her happy face disappeared._

_In is place was a painful face. A tear fell down her face…_

_Then I started crying because it was soo sad T.T_

(The director and crew were surprised by her face and was taken back for a few sec.)

"um…(coughs) Cut…" announced Shinkai-san.

"Good job Seira!" called Yumi-chan. She gives her a thumbs-up.

_Seira-chan quickly gets down and puts on her winter jacket._

"(sigh) I'm saved! It was soo cold!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry Seira-chan your next scene is in the ferries wheel so is not as cold." Reassured Shinkai-san. "Let's take a short break before we shoot the ferries scene!"

_Then the crew begin to pass out hot chocolate so everyone can stay warm._

_Seira-chan was sitting in a chair with her jacket on and a cup of hot chocolate._

"Seira-chan that scene was soo sad!" I sobbed. T.T

"Thank you!" she replied with a smile (sneezes)

"Will you be alright?" asked Yumi-chan worriedly

"Yeah the next scene is in the ferries wheel so I should be fine." Assured Seira-chan.

* * *

~Ferris Wheel~

"Alright we'll do Kyoko-Chan's prospective first seeing how Seira-chan needs a break. Kyoko-chan you'll be riding the ferries wheel with the cameraman. The camera connects to these laptops so I'll be able to see. I'll also be able to talk to you through a microphone." Explained Director Shinkai.

_I got on the ferries wheel and became Hikari…_

_I look out…_

_But my eyes weren't really looking out there…_

_I was thinking of how we used to ride this ferries wheel…_

_Tears started falling and pretty soon…_

_I was crying…_

_I loved him so much but I didn't say anything_

_Now… he no longer sees me…_

_He sees someone else…_

_After a bit I stopped and got off the ferries wheel…_

"Cut! Great job Kyoko-chan!" smiled Shinkai-san. "Seira-chan you feeling better now?"

"Yes I'm fine now thank you!" thanked Seira-chan

"Alright… if we can get this in one shot then you'll only need to go around two times. This is the last scene for you guys. Good luck!" wished Director Shinkai.

_Seira-chan and Shizuma-kun got on the ferries wheel and I begin watching it from the laptop._

_They begin by talking and laughing happily…_

_They were enjoying themselves and truly looked like friends…_

_Then after one spin the ferries wheel stopped and Shizuma-kun left._

_After Shizuma-kun left it looked like all the energy left her…_

_She looked so lonely and sad…_

_Like she was saying she's broken with out him._

_The director yelled cut through the microphone and Seira-chan returned to normal. _

_Soon she got off and run to get her winter jacket._

"Is still cold in there!" she shuddered.

"Don't worry Seira-chan you can go home now!" laughed Shinkai-san

"I actually want to stay and watch the end!" exclaimed Seira-chan

"Yeah!" echoed Yumi-chan "Is at the most critic point!"

"Fine but remember not to strain yourself too much!" warned Shinkai-san. "Kyoko-chan, get ready because we'll be heading to the exit of the amusement park."

_We headed to the exit and then Shinkai-san begin giving instruction to the drivers. He even had a rehearsal to make sure that nobody would get hurt. _

"Ready everyone?" asked Shinkai-san

"Hai!" everyone chorused.

"Action!"

_Sigh what a sad day…_

_But I guess I feel a little better after crying…_

_I show a small smile…_

_As I leave the park I notice the no walking sign and stops._

_Across the street I see Keiichi and Mizuki together…_

_My good mood disappears._

_They turned and begin to cross the street._

_What are they doing? Don't they see the no crossing sign?_

_A bus is coming! Is not going to stop in time!_

_The last thing I realized was me pushing them out of the way and seeing the bus coming towards me._

"Cut!" yelled the Director Shinkai. "You ok Kyoko-chan?"

"I'm fine! I landed on the mat so no bruises or scratches!" I assured him with a smile.

"Ok! Let's go get our trailers from the school and we'll go to the hospital which is about 30 minutes from here!" instructed Shinkai-san.

_We walked back to the school and got our trailers._

_The director and the girls thanked the principal for letting them use the school and hoped that they didn't cause much disturbance._

_Then the director instructed everyone to drive to the parking lot behind the garden of the hospital._

_The hospital said that we may park there and that it has been reserved for us._

_After we got there, me and Tsuruga-san had to get our makeup and costume changed._

"Ok Kyoko-chan! Please change to this dress!" said Ochiai-san "Then we can put the makeup on."

_The dress was an innocent white dress that was light and airy. _

_I loved wearing it._

"Alright now for the make up!"

_Soon the makeup was done and again I received a Cinderella transformation._

"Now for the wig!" announced Koshiba-san. "For this last scene you'll be wearing a different wig."

_She then puts it on me and after adjusting it she told me to look in the mirror._

"The girls wanted your hair to be golden colored for this scene." She explained.

_The golden hair had a tint of brown in it and it was a little wavy at the end._

_In all I felt like I was an angel._

_Then the costume manager came in and told me that there were no shoes for this scene so I should wear my shoes to set and take them off when the cameras started rolling._

_The ground has been cleaned many times so I won't step on anything sharp._

_When I left the trailer Seira-chan and Yumi-chan ran up to me and told me how pretty I was._

_^////^_

"You look beautiful Mogami-san" commented Tsuruga-senpai.

"Ah thank you!" I blushed ///

"Wow… Kyoko-chan you look just like an angel!" exclaimed Director Shinkai. "Alright Tsuruga-kun please go sit on the bench and get ready. Kyoko-chan stand right there and wait for me to cue in."

"Action!"

_Keiichi sat there was a sad expression…his face was filled with pain and guilt._

_The director cues me._

_I appeared a good distance away from Keiichi._

_I was barefooted but had a heavenly dress on._

_I walked towards Keiichi and patted him on the shoulder._

_He doesn't notice._

_I look at him lovingly and bends down to kiss his cheek…_

_Then I froze…_

* * *

Yeah that's all for today...

I hope it wasn't too much of a cliff hangers ^.^''

Happy Holidays!

Merry Christmas

I'll have a chapter up tommorow!

Please review!


	6. Scheme 1: Valentine Love Part 5

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 1: Valentine Love: Part: 5 **

Hello! Happy New Year!

^.^

I'm...

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I updated a lot later then I said I would...

Here are the reasons:

1. It turned out SOOOO much LONGER then I planned

2. I had a little writer's block and I had to get help from Yumi (real person)

3. Final Fantasy X is an addicting game

4. I had some sleep-overs

5. I was lazy (Yeah bad reason I know...)

Not great reasons... oh well...

At least you guys get another SUPER chapter...

Don't expect it too much...

Thank yous:

cookies and cream yay, mikan-natsumeLove, freyasakura , elfenknight , naffy, wind-master-redmoon

Mikan-san and Elfen-san: Sorry if you were dissapointed...

Thanks everyone for the reviews! So happy to get them! ^.^

To Yumi: Thanks for your help!

Enjoy! Reviews are welcomed!

**

* * *

****Kyoko's POV**

"Cut! Kyoko-chan? Kyoko-chan? You ok?" called the director.

"Uh… um I'm sorry!" I apologized "I froze up for a second. Can we redo it?"

"Of course and don't worry about it! We made great progress today so this doesn't even count as a little set back." assured Shinkai-san.

"Ah…" I sighed.

"Mogami-san you sure you'll be ok?" asked Tsuruga-senpai.

"Senpai I'm fine! I just froze up a bit since is pretty cold." I lied

_Eh?_

_I wonder why I just lied…_

_I don't know why I couldn't kiss him…_

"Oh?" he replied with suspicion.

"Alright let's just try the part where you are bending down to kiss him!" instructed Shinkai-san. "Action!"

I bended down and…

Froze…

"Cut! Kyoko-chan are you ok? You froze up again!" exclaimed Shinkai-san.

_Then I felt something wet…_

_I looked up…_

_It started to rain…_

"Quick the cameras and the equipment! Everyone else head for the trailers" yelled Shinkai-san

_The camera crew quickly covered the cameras making sure they aren't wet._

_Same with the equipment crew…_

_Everyone else ran to the trailers trying not to get wet._

_Pneumonia__is common during these months._

_I was in the same trailer with Shinkai-san, Tsuruga-senpai, Yumi-chan, and Seira-chan._

"Kyoko-chan don't worry about it!" smiled Shinkai-san "Is probably just nerves. You are like the kind of girl who has high honor and rarely kiss people."

"Gomennasai!" I apologized.

[Gomennasai – I'm very sorry]

"Is alright Kyoko-chan!" reassured Shinkai-san. "Today's progress was worth about 2 days worth of shooting so we are quite ahead of our schedule."

"Yeah is alright Mogami-san." Said Tsuruga-san, smiling one of his super fake ones.

_Demon 1: I can feel it…_

_Demon 2: The anger level is very strong…_

_Demons: Is coming from over there! (Points to Tsuruga-san)_

"Senpai! Sorry for causing a delay!" I wept. "I know how busy your schedule can be!"

"Oh is alright Mogami-san" smiled Tsuruga-senpai with an even faker, brighter smile.

_Demon 1: __What an amazing amount of angry energy!_

_Demon 2: Let us tan in it!_

_(Demons start anger-tanning...)_

"Anyways…" continued Shinkai-san with slight discomfort for he senses that the atmosphere is strange, "We'll continue the shooting tomorrow hopefully it won't rain. Only Kyoko-chan and Tsuruga-kun are needed here, please arrive by 12 pm"

"Ok" I replied.

"I'll tell that to my manager" responded Tsuruga-senpai.

"Can we come too?" asked Seira-chan

"Well… I don't see why not." Agreed Shinkai-san. "Do we have an umbrella? I need to inform this to the crew members."

"Yeah, I brought one just in case." Answered Yumi-chan.

(Hands over umbrella)

"Alright thank you!" thanked Shinkai-san, "I'll send someone here with umbrellas soon!"

(Shinkai-san leaves)

* * *

~Awkward silence~

"Um… so how are you guys?" asked Seira-chan attempting to cheer up everyone's mood.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Replied Tsuruga-senpai with a huge fake smile.

"Uh… well… that's good to know…" responded Seira-chan with awkwardness.

(Yumi-chan rolls her eyes)

"Tsuruga-san did you know that is bad to bottle everything in?" stated Yumi-chan.

_Her eyes narrowed and looked straight at him =.=_

"What are you talking about Yumi-chan? I'm perfectly ok!" lied Tsuruga-senpai.

"Denial is the first stage of it." Declared Yumi-chan still not letting this go.

"I am fine Yumi-chan, thanks for warning!" assured Tsuruga-senpai with a smile so gentlemen like that for any other fan girl, it would be heaven.

_Demon 1: This amount of anger energy!_

_Demon 2: Could this be…_

_Demons: The heaven for us?_

(Knock knock)

"Come in!" I called quickly

"Hello everyone!" called Ochiai-san, "I'm here to remove the makeup for Seira-chan, Yumi-chan, and Kyoko-chan. Tsuruga-san please go to trailer B5 to get your makeup removed as well as changing into your regular clothes. Is right across this trailer."

"Thank you." Replied Tsuruga-san.

"Oh and here's an umbrella." She offered.

(Tsuruga-senpai leaves)

"Alright time for you guys to remove your makeup." She announced, "I also brought your regular clothes. Later, Koshiba-san will be here to remove the wig."

"Who wants to go first?" Seira-chan asked. "Since we aren't in a hurry, want to go first Kyoko-san?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.

"Oh ok!" replied Seira-chan a bit startled. "Then do you want to go first Yumi?"

"Sure." Agreed Yumi-chan

(Ochiai-san begins removing Yumi-chan's makeup)

_Sigh with each amount of make up Ochiai-san removes, marks the end of my Cinderella transformation._

_Well before that happens I want to enjoy being Cinderella for just a few more minutes._

(Kyoko begins daydreaming about fairytales)

"Is your turn Kyoko-chan!" reminded Ochiai-san

"Huh?" I replied as I leave my fantasy world.

"Is your turn" repeated Ochiai-san

"No! Can't I just leave it on?" I begged.

_I don't want it to end it after all!_

"Kyoko-chan." Said Ochiai-san with kindness, "I'm really happy that you like my makeup. To me, it means a lot if you don't want to remove it. But you know what I learned in all my experiences in being a makeup artiest?"

"What?" I asked.

"Don't depend on make-up. I know that is hard to understand since you are in the entertainment department… But you have to look past everything… And let people see you for who you really are…" answered Ochiai-san.

(Kyoko sniffs)

"So Kyoko-chan even though makeup is a great thing, I think that you are fine with out makeup because you have great talent." She commented.

_I allowed her to remove the makeup and thought about what she said._

_I guess in a way is true._

_Cinderella…_

_The prince loved her even when she was wearing rags…_

_Before I knew it the makeup with removed._

_Then Koshiba-san comes to remove my wig._

_Then we changed back into our regular clothes._

_And I became the plain, regular me…_

_(Sigh)_

"We'll see you tomorrow Kyoko-san!" called Seira-chan.

"Bye!" I called back.

(They leave)

_Soon I went out and went searching for my bike._

_I had a little trouble finding it, but I finally found it leaning to a trailer._

_It was all wet but still usable._

_After I managed to wipe most of the water off the seat I got on and begin riding back home._

_As I was leaving the hospital's parking lot…_

"Mogami-san would you like a ride home?" offered Tsuruga-senpai as his car came next to my bike.

"Um… no thanks…" I rejected…

_I rather not face his scary mask…_

"Oh come on! I insist!" replied Tsuruga-senpai with a fake smile

"Kyoko-chan you should accept it since you might catch a cold out there." Exclaimed Yashiro-san

_Ugh… but I can't afford to get sick…_

"Alright… If it won't be any trouble!" I agreed.

_I put my bike in the trunk and got into the car._

"Thank you so much!" I said sincerely.

"Your welcome Mogami-san!" responded Tsuruga-senpai with a super fake smile.

_Ah! He's still upset…_

"I'm soooo sorry Tsuruga-senpai!" I sobbed.

_I have to stop lying to myself…_

_I know the real reason…_

_I just can't face it…_

"Huh?" asked Yashiro-san. "Did something happen Ren?

"I lied!" I confessed. "Please forgive me!"

_Tsuruga-senpai's face softened_

"I'm sorry too… "he apologized,"I just wanted to help you if you had problems."

"Well, to be honest I do." I replied. "Is just that… I never really kissed a guy on the cheek before…"

"But Kyoko-chan, a kiss on the cheek doesn't mean much." Explained Yashiro-san. "Usually it means something like "I just want to be friends" or something like that."

"Well… not matter what it means I'm still a bit uncomfortable with it… I've been trying to ignore it and in the end it ended like this." I blurted.

"Hmm… Mogami-san have you ever been kissed on the cheek?" asked Tsuruga-san.

"Uh… (blushes) to be honest no." I answered

"Oh…" responded Tsuruga-san.

"Hey Kyoko-chan!" exclaimed Yashiro-san ceasing this opportunity, "How about you practice that scene over Ren's house? I'm sure he won't mind right Ren?"

"Eh? But isn't Tsuruga-senpai very busy?" I asked.

"Not today," announced Yashiro-san, "He's free tonight."

"Well, if is ok with Tsuruga-senpai then." I said.

"(Coughs) I guess it'll be alright if you come over." Agreed Tsuruga-senpai.

(They arrive at Darumaya)

"Ok! I'll cook! Expect me by 6!" I called as I got off to take out my bike.

"Alright see you then!" replied Tsuruga-senpai.

**

* * *

****Ren's POV**

"What are you trying to do?" I demanded the moment Kyoko went in.

"Nothing! I was just thinking of Kyoko-chan and how she would appreciate the help." Replied Yashiro-san innocently. "Besides you should thank me since you are now eating dinner made by Kyoko-chan."

_I smile on the inside. _

_As much as I hate Yashiro butting into my love life, sometimes he's a great help._

_I drop him off at his apartment._

"I hope for good results tomorrow!" he called as he's walking into his apartment.

_Then I went home waiting for Kyoko to come._

**

* * *

****Kyoko's POV**

_After getting home and changing into fresh clothes, I went out in my raincoat and went to buy some food to cook._

_Then, I took a taxi to Tsuruga-san's apartment because I didn't want the food to get wet._

_Also because of the huge bonus in my salary because of the music video._

_Soon I arrived at his apartment._

_I rang the doorbell._

(Ding Dong!)

(Ren opens door)

"Mogami-san please come in!" invited Tsuruga-san.

"Ah! Thank you for having me here!" I replied.

_I walk in and take off my raincoat._

"I bought some ingredients since I figured that you wouldn't have much in your refrigerator." I accused.

"I don't go grocery shopping much." He explained.

"Oh?" I asked with suspicion. "Anyways what would you like to eat?"

"Anything's fine with me." He replied.

"Alright then I'll make curry rice!" I announced.

"Sounds good to me, can I help?" offered Tsuruga-senpai.

"Please make the rice then." I replied. "I brought some rice just in case."

"Ok." He smiled and begins making the rice.

_I begin making the curry._

(Kyoko begins chopping vegetables, meat, adding roux*, etc…)

[*Roux – I believe it is used to thicken the curry sauce or something close to that]

**

* * *

****Ren's POV**

_As I washed the rice I stared at Kyoko…_

_She looks beautiful…_

_With rain water on her hair it makes it sparkle…_

_I wonder…_

_When I'll be able to tell you how I feel…?_

_But…_

_I can't say it now…_

_In order for you not to erase me from your heart…_

_I put the rice in the rice cooker and set the time._

"If you are done you can go watch TV or something. The curry still needs some work." She said.

"You sure? I can still help out." I offered.

"No is ok!" she assured.

_I turn on the TV but I wasn't paying attention to it._

_I ended up looking at Kyoko as she's making the curry._

_She's such a good cook…_

_I can smell the delicious curry already._

(Ren's lost in his thoughts while staring at Kyoko)

"Is done!" called Kyoko snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Smells good." I commented.

"Thank you!" she blushed lightly

_She fills two bowls with rice and adds some curry and sets them on the table._

_I walk to the table and pulls out her chair for her._

_Kyoko blushes lightly and sits down._

_I walk to my chair and sat down._

"Itadakimasu!" I said and begin eating.

[Dictionary translation: Itadakimasu: I am about to partake (civility exchanged before meal)]

"Well what do you think?" asked Kyoko

"Is the best curry I ever had." I replied.

_Kyoko smiles and blushes lightly._

* * *

~After the meal~

(They are sitting on the sofa)

"Alright so K-Mogami-san, what are you having trouble with?" I asked.

"Well… I uh..." stuttered Kyoko

"Well?" I repeated.

"(takes a breath) Senpai… you know about my past issues with Sho right?" she started.

"Yeah..." I replied feeling slight annoyed

"That day… I swore to myself that I would never fall in love again… I'm afraid… even if it's just a kiss on the cheek… something like that… Will cause me to be weak again…" she explained with very sad and distant eyes.

_It hurt me to see her like that…_

(Silence)

"Mogami-san," I begin "You wanted to move on right? To regain the feeling of love you lost right? If you want to regain that feeling that you are going to have to take a risk."

"I know… but is just hard…" she wept

"Mogami-san look at me" I said softly.

(Kyoko looks in Ren's eyes)

"Life was never made to be easy…" I started, "Everyone has their own problems. There are always going to be ups and downs but you can't let the downs stop you from living can you? "

"Yeah I guess that's true…" she smiled, "I want to be able to move on one day…and maybe I'll take some risks one day…"

"There we go." I smiled back.

"(sigh) ok let's practice now!" she piped.

"Mogami-san?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Would you like me to demonstrate what a kiss on the cheek should be like?" I offered.

_What have I done? O.O_

(Kyoko freezes for a second)

"Ah….ok?" she agreed with slight hesitation…

_I take a deep breath and concentrated in controlling myself._

_I leaned over to her and gently kissed her on the cheek…_

**

* * *

****Kyoko's POV**

_Tsuruga-senpai's kiss was soft and gentle…_

_My heart started racing rapidly and I started blushing…_

_He pulled away…_

"Something like that." He said.

"Um… excuse me for a second I need to use the bathroom." I said and rushed to the bathroom.

_After I went in, I locked the door and fell slowly to my knees…_

_My heart was still beating fast…_

_My face felt flushed…_

_I took out a small purse from my pocket._

_I opened it and took out Corn…_

"Corn…" I whispered

_I'm not in love… I'm not in love…_

_I'm not in love… I'm not in love…_

_Is just respect…_

_I held it to my chest and pour all my feelings into it…_

_After a few minutes I felt better…_

_I'm so glad I brought you_

_I got up and washed my face with cold water…_

_Soon it wasn't as red as before…_

_I took a few breaths and went out._

"Are you ok?" asked Tsuruga-senpai with worry as I went back into the living room.

"Yeah I'm fine now." I smiled.

"So shall we practice the last scene or do you still have some problems?" offered Tsuruga-senpai.

"Well… I actually have another problem." I confessed. "Is about my character."

"And what's wrong?" wondered Senpai.

"Well, I've been basing my character on the little mermaid." I explained. "But she doesn't go through anything like this last scene."

"Hmm… I see… how about let's go through step by step." Suggested Tsuruga-senpai. "What happens to the mermaid princess at the end?"

"She turns into bubbles." I answered.

"Why do you think she didn't say anything to the prince?" asked Tsuruga-senpai.

"Well she can't speak since the sea witch took it from her." I explained.

"But if she spent some time on land she could have at least learned how to write and could have wrote him a letter." Reminded Tsuruga-senpai.

_Hmm… that's true…_

_If Mizuko had 3 month in the human world she could have at least learned to write a few words…_

_But why didn't she say anything?_

(Kyoko becomes deep in thoughts)

_Wait…_

_Unless…_

_Yeah that must be it!_

"It was because she didn't want the prince to feel bad." I explained. "If she wrote him a letter that said I love you he would have felt bad for not realizing her feelings. She didn't want him to know"

"But Hikari's different in this case am I right?" said Tsuruga-san. "She kisses the guy she loves on the cheek and tells him that she loves him"

(Kyoko begins thinking hard again)

_After all this time…_

_Why say it now?_

_And why a kiss on the cheek…_

_Wait… I see!_

"She kisses him on the cheek because she didn't want him to feel that it was his fault that she died. Also to show that she doesn't resent him at all." I answered. "She tells her feelings to him because she didn't want to regret anything before she leaves for heaven. She also disappears in front of his so he'll know that she'll be fine."

_Mizuko-hime couldn't disappear in front of him…_

_If she did…_

_He would definitely hate himself…_

_For realizing that she was the person who saved him…_

_She didn't want him to be sad…_

_So she left quietly…_

_With out a word…_

"Looks you got it" congratulated senpai.

_I smile…_

_I finally found the whole Hikari_

"Let's practice the last scene shall we?" suggested Tsuruga-senpai.

"Hai!" I replied.

[Hai = yes]

_I walked to the hall and took a breath…_

_I am now Hikari!_

_Keiichi…_

_Why do you look so sad?_

_It was not your fault that I died…_

_I walk closer to him and sees his pained face…_

_Keiichi…_

_I pat him on the back…_

_I guess he doesn't feel me…_

_But there's so much that I want to tell you…_

_Right then I decided to be bold._

_I bended down and kissed him on the cheek…_

_Even if he doesn't feel it it'll be my way of saying…_

_Don't be sad for me…_

_And please live a happy life…_

_Keiichi's eyes widened and looked at me…_

_You can see me?_

_I smile_

_He smiled…_

_I feel light coming from above…_

_I guess my time is up…_

_I walk a little distance from him…_

_But before I go with all my heart I want to say these words…_

_I don't want to regret now…_

"I love you"

_I smile as I feel myself disappearing into heaven…_

* * *

~ After a few minutes ~

**Ren's POV**

_The words I wanted to hear the most from her…_

_3 simple words…_

_But… I know that it wasn't said to me…_

_It was said to my character from her character…_

_Still… it made me happy just to hear that from her…_

"Great job Mogami-san" I commented.

"Ah thank you!" she replied while blushing lightly…

_One day…_

_I hope you'll say those words to me…_

"Is getting late, I'll take you home." I offered.

"That was be nice thank you." She thanked.

_On the way it was silent…_

_She was staring out the window for a while_

_But as we got closer to Darumaya she started fidgeting…_

_I wanted to ask what was wrong…_

_But she seemed way too into her thoughts…_

_After we arrived she quickly got out…_

"Thanks for the ride senpai." She called as she rushed inside

_I wonder if she'll be alright…_

_Apart of me wanted to call her to make sure if she's fine…_

_But…apart of me knew a possible reason for the way she was acting…_

_Though I want to deny it…_

_I touch the spot on my cheek where she kissed…_

_I sighed and drove back to my house_

**

* * *

****Kyoko's POV**

_After I got out of the car…_

_I ran inside and upstairs to my room…_

_I collapsed the moment I got in…_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED JAPAN'S MOST WANTED MAN ON THE CHEEK!_

_My head feels dizzy…_

_My heart is racing…_

_I was so into Hikari's character that I didn't feel it till on the way home…_

_But now that Hikari's sprit has left me…_

_I feel sooo embarrassed!  
_

_I reach into my pocket and take out Corn..._

_Corn…_

_I wonder how are you…?_

_Do you still remember me?_

_Sigh…_

_I hold Corn to my chest till I felt calm._

* * *

~The Next Day~

(Beep beep beep)

_Huh?_

_Oh is the alarm…_

_Is 8 am…_

…

_8 AM!!!!_

_I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Oh man! _

_I got up and rushed to put my clothes on…_

_It wasn't till I was brushing my teeth that I remembered the only job I had today was the music video._

_Sigh…_

_I could have slept a little more…_

_Oh well since I'm already dressed and all…_

_After I finished washing up I went downstairs…_

"Ah Kyoko-chan would you like some breakfast?" offered Okami-san

"Yes please!" I accepted. "I'm not busy today."

_I sat down_

"So how have you been Kyoko-chan?" she asked.

"Good!" I replied. "I currently only have one main job due to the fact that I'm on break from Dark Moon."

_Mio isn't needed these days so Ogata-san told me that I can have a short break._

"Were you ok last night?" wondered Okami-san. "After you came in you rushed to your room like there was no tomorrow."

"Sorry that I worried you…" I apologized. "I'm fine…"

"Oh ok…" responded Okami-san still concerned.

_After I finished breakfast I helped Okami-san clean up._

_It was 9am when we were done…_

_Sigh…_

_What to do now…_

_3 hours till I have to arrive at the shoot…_

_It takes 1 hour to get there on bike…_

_And if I want to be there early and not risk traffic…_

_So that's about an hour of free time…_

_Hmm…_

_1 hour of free time…_

_What to do…_

_I'll call Moko-san!_

(Kyoko calls Kanae on her cell phone)

"Moshi Moshi?" asked Moko-san.

"Moko-san! Is me Kyoko!" I answered

"Hi" she responded

"Will you be at the shoot today?" I asked with lots of hope.

_Please be there!_

"Uh…well… I guess it'll be ok…" replied Moko-san sensing that Kyoko-chan would be hurt if she said no.

"Yay!" I cheered

_We chatted for a while and then I realize that I had to go…_

"Bye Moko-san! See you at the shoot!" I said.

_There weren't much traffic on the way there and I got there 30 minutes early._

_Ochiai-san started on my make-up immediately and Koshiba-san soon came to put the wig on me…_

_After I changed into the angel dress…_

_I sighed…_

_I've been trying not to think about it…_

_But…_

_The fact that I have to kiss Tsuruga-senpai…_

_Keeps popping back into my mind…_

_I begin to feel very nervous…_

_Breath Kyoko is not really you!_

_Is Hikari!_

_After a while I managed to calm down…_

"Kyoko-chan! Time to start shooting!" announced Koshiba-san.

"Hai!" I replied.

_I went outside and saw Tsuruga-senpai._

**

* * *

**

**Ren's POV**

_I saw Kyoko coming out of the trailer…_

_Again…_

_I was shocked…_

_She was so beautiful…_

_She takes my breathe away…_

"Mogami-san… You look very beautiful" I commented as I walked towards her.

"Thanks… but you already seen me like this before." She replied.

"Alright let's try to get this done people!" called Shinkai-san.

"Hai!" we answered at the same time.

_I went to my place and begin getting in character._

"Everyone ready?" he asked "Action!"

_My face shows a sad and guilty expression…_

_Hikari…_

_My important friend…_

_You saved our life…_

_But in exchange yours was lost…_

_How could I have been so stupid!_

_If only I saw the no crossing sign none of this would have happened._

_But…_

_Now…_

_Is too late…_

_Hikari's gone forever…_

_I felt something touch my cheek_

_I look up…_

_Hikari? My eyes widen with surprise._

_She smiles sweetly like an angel._

_I smile back…_

_Do you forgive me?_

_She takes a few steps back…_

"I love you" _she said…_

_Then…_

_Snow begins falling down…_

_I remain in character but I wonder if the scene needs to be redone…_

_But then it occurred to me that for it to snow this very moment…_

_Is a real miracle…_

"And… cut" called Shinkai-san.

"Waah! The snow is so pretty!" chimed Kyoko.

_She looks up at the snow with a smile._

_She must be thinking how magical the snow is… lol_

"Well what do you guys think?" asked Shinkai-san looking towards Yumi-san and Seira-san. "Does this scene need to be redone?"

"No." answered Seira-chan with a smile. "I think is perfect like this right Yumi?"

"Yeah… I think the snow adds a nice touch to it… Like it shows how she's going to heaven." Agreed Yumi-san.

"Alright we are done everyone!" announced Shinkai-san.

**

* * *

**

**Kyoko's POV**

_Ooh is like the snow fairy has decided to come and bless us…_

_This is all so magical…_

_Just like Corn…_

_Are you there now?_

_Were you the one that made it snow?_

"Great job!" called Moko-san.

"Moko-san!" I yelled as I ran towards her.

"You did good." She congratulated.

"Thank you!" I smiled.

_Having her here makes it all the better._

"I hope to see both of you at the photo-shoot." Said Seira-chan as she walked up to us.

"Photo-shoot? What photo-shoot?" I asked, confused.

"Didn't we tell you?' questioned Yumi-chan. "I'm pretty sure that at least someone have told you."

"No I didn't hear anything about it." I replied.

"Anyways there's going to be a photo book of this music video to help promote it." Seira-chan explained.

"There are many clothes that we are providing you with but everybody gets one scene where it can be anything they want but it has to relate to the music video. Do you have anything in mind?" asked Yumi-chan.

"Kyoko-san?" called Seira-chan.

_O.O_

_O.o_

_o.O_

_o.o_

_A photo-shoot…_

_Lots of clothes…_

_OH MY GOSH!!!_

_KYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I can't believe it!_

_I get to wear a lot of nice stuff and pictures taken!  
_

_I'm soooooo happy!_

"Kyoko-san!" yelled Yumi-chan.

"Huh?" I asked, suddenly unaware of what's going on.

"I've been calling your name many times!" exclaimed Yumi-chan.

"Ah! Gomen! I'm just really happy about being a photo-shoot that's all." I explained.

"That's alright but you really need to answer a question." Reminded Seira-chan.

"What would be a scene that you want to pose for that's related to the music video?" repeated Yumi-chan.

"Hmm… Can it be a fantasy scene?" I wondered

_There's only one scene that I would love to do…_

"It can be anything you want." Answered Yumi-chan

"I want to do a mermaid scene." I proclaimed "Is that ok?"

"Of course! We'll just tell the designer to design a mermaid like costume" assured Seira-chan with a smile.

"By the way it'll be in 5 days and shot at C-5 in the LME building." Announced Yumi-chan.

"Ok! I'll be there!" I replied.

* * *

~5 days later…~

_Waah! I'm sooo excited! ^.^_

_I get to wear pretty clothes as well as get my make-up done by a professional!_

_I skipped all the way to the elevator_

_I haven't been this happy for a long time!_

_Let's see C…_

_Is below ground_

_Once I got to C floor I went looking for room 5…_

_Ah found it!_

_But the moment I entered I froze…_

_O.O_

_It was…_

_HUGE!_

_You can't really tell when you first enter but it was bigger then a ball room!_

"Kyoko-san! Over here!" called Seira-chan.

_She was standing near a few doors across the room._

_I walked to her._

_Hmm… her hair looks lighter today…_

"Ochiai-san she's here!" she announced.

"I'm glad that you got here early!" smiled Ochiai-san. "We got a lot of work to do!"

"I'm really excited!" I piped. "This is the first time that I'll be doing an official photo shoot."

_The first time was when I was on a Love Me job but it wasn't really official._

"Go change" instructed Ochiai-san as she hands me a white box and points to a door.

_I walk in._

_The room was moderate size but…_

_Is hard to imagine that the photo-shoot room could get any bigger…_

_If you add in the changing rooms and the actual room its self…_

_IS HUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I open the box and in it was the angel dress I was wearing for the music video…_

_Yay! I get to wear this again and even have pictures taken with it!_

_I quickly changed and walked out._

"Let's get to work!" declared Ochiai-san as she motioned me to go in a room

_Inside it had a lot of make-up sets as well as many mirrors…_

_I guess this is the make-up room…_

_I sat down and let my Cinderella transformation take place_

* * *

~After a while~

"You are done!" proclaimed Ochiai-san happily. "Now you'll need your wig. Koshiba-san, Kyoko-chan's ready!"

"Hai!" called Koshiba-san as she walked to me.

"Hello Koshiba-san" I greeted.

"Hi Kyoko-chan! Ok for this photo-shoot we won't be using the wig from the music video. Instead we'll use this." Pointed out Koshiba-san as she took out a box.

_Inside the box was a wig that was similar to the one I used in the music video…_

_But instead of the brown color,_

_It had a more golden color to it._

"Wow. Is very pretty." I commented.

"I know right? It'll give a more angel feeling." She smiled.

_After it was put on I looked myself in the mirror._

_I look so pretty! ^////^_

"Thank you so much!" I yelled as I bowed to Koshiba-san and Ochiai-san.

"Oh is nothing! We are just doing our job." Chuckled Ochiai-san.

"Would you like to see Yumi and Seira-chan?" asked Koshiba-san. "I think they are done preparing."

"Of course!" I agreed.

"Yumi-chan! Seira-chan! Come on out!" called Koshiba-san.

_They stepped out and I was so shocked._

_They were sooooo cute!_

_Seira-chan's hair was lighter then usual and she was wearing a white dress with a hint of orange._

_The sleeves were about mid-length and there was a mini light orange shawl around her shoulders._

_It was up to a bit above her knees and it was very elegant and cute._

_Yumi-chan's hair was lighter then usual as well._

_Her dress was a light pinkish-orange color and there was some frills at the chest area._

_It was very flowing and cute._

"You guys look very pretty!" I commented.

"Thank you!" replied Seira-chan ^//^

"Same thing for you." responded Yumi-chan.

"Is everyone else ready?" wondered Seira-chan

"They should be by now." Answered Ochiai-san.

_Then Moko-san walked out._

"Moko-san!" I yelled.

_She was so pretty in her red dress that was very lady like!_

_It was long sleeved and ended a bit below her knees. _

_There was also a black ribbon on her chest._

"I can hear you with you yelling!" snapped Moko-san. "I'm going to go deaf at this rate"

"Gomen Moko-san." I apologized with teary eyes.

"Is alright." She replied. "So what were you yelling my name for?"

"Your dress." I pointed out. "It looks really nice on you."

"Oh… thanks… you too…" replied Moko-san.

* * *

~After everyone was done preparing~

"Alright let's start!" announced Shinkai-san. "Yumi-chan, Seira-chan you two are up first."

_Seira-chan and Yumi-chan went to the prepared back round which was all white._

_There Seira-chan showed a cute, innocent, and a small smile._

_While Yumi-chan showed a gentle smile with a cool feeling._

(click)

_Then they went to a different spot of the room where the wall and ground was green._

"Psst Moko-san." I whispered. "What is the green area for?"

"Is to add a background." Explained Moko-san. "Look in the monitor they have next to the camera."

_Seira-chan was sitting there and holding a flower while showing a very sad and lonely expression._

(Click Click)

_Just by looking at the real scene made it seem not so nice_

_But when I looked in the monitor…_

_She was in a snowy background and it looked so pretty._

_Oooh… I see now!_

_Then Yumi-chan went in the green area and stood there._

_The director called wind and flower and a gentle breeze begins blowing and there were flower petals in the air._

_Her hair flowed gently in the wind and the flower petals_

(Click click)

_This went on for some time and all the actors had pictures taken._

_I had some with Tsuruga-senpai, Seira-chan, Yumi-chan, Moko-san, and Shizuma-kun._

_Everyone had to change clothes a few times._

_After a few hours director Shinkai announced that it was time for the scenes that the actors requested themselves._

_Yay! I get to look like a mermaid._

_Everyone except Seira-chan and Yumi-chan went into the changing rooms._

_I went into the changing room filled with excitement._

_I opened the box that had my outfit._

_The top was a one shoulder top that was the color of aquamarine._

_It had a few layers of sash on it that had small seashells and starfish sewn on it._

_It was also glittery!_

_The bottom part with a flowing dress made of silk. It was a deeper shade of blue._

_Ah! A classic fairy tale outfit! *////*_

_I carefully put it on and I felt like a mermaid._

_Then I went to the make-up room where more make-up was put on me._

_Ochiai-san made me paler and gave my skin a tint of blue._

_Then Koshiba-san put on a wig on me._

_It was the color of gold and it was wavy._

_After she was done they both gasped at me._

_I took a look in the mirror and gasped as well._

_O.O_

_I looked like the mermaid princess._

_I was about to cry…_

"Don't cry!" reminded Ochiai-san. 'The make-up will smear."

"Thank you guys so much!" I thanked with all my heart.

_On the last day of the ball…_

_The fairy-god mother gave Cinderella a dress more magnificent then anything else._

_The Cinderella transformation has been casted on me._

_Now is time for the ball…_

_I walked out the make-up room…_

**

* * *

****Ren's POV**

_Kyoko walked out of the room_

_And it took my breath away…_

_She looked so beautiful…_

_God… why do you like to torment me?_

_Seeing her like this…_

_I question my control…_

_I summoned all my control and walked up to her._

"You look very beautiful Mogami-san." I commented.

"Ah! Thank you." She thanked while blushing.

_The whole crew was looking at her._

_This made me feel very jealous._

_Then the director instructed Kyoko to come her there._

_He begins telling her what to do and even handed her a prop._

_It looked like a small ball from here._

_She then sat down in the green area on her knees and looked at the camera with a sad expression._

_She held the ball out a little almost as if she's giving it to someone._

_There were a few mini fans that were blowing her hair up a little._

_She looked… amazing…_

_No words can describe how she looks…_

**

* * *

****Kyoko's POV**

_I really feel like the little mermaid!_

_I smile as I leave the set._

_The director had told me that the tail will be added on the computer._

_I wonder what it'll look like?_

_After me it was Moko-san's turn._

_She was wearing a beautiful red dress and her background was a party._

_She had a happy smile on and her scene looked very elegant._

_Tsuruga-senpai then went and his scene was the sun rising._

_He was holding a feather and was looking at it._

_Shizuma-san's scene was a beach scene and he was staring out into the ocean._

_Before I knew it…_

_The photo-shoot was over…_

_Good bye best day of my life…_

* * *

~After the painful removing make-up progress~

"Kyoko-san remember that you get to keep all the stuff that you were." Reminded Seira-chan.

"I hope you like it." Said Yumi-chan.

"Yes! I loved it! This has been the best day of my life!" I proclaimed and then went to hug them.

* * *

~After the photo-shoot in Takarada-san's office~

"Good job girls. I know that your debut will be a success" congratulated Takarada-san.

"Thank you!" Smiled Seira-chan.

"And we also got some progress done." Proclaimed Yumi-chan. "She kissed Tsuruga-san on the cheek… even if it is for the music video…"

"Yes, well done." Chuckled Takarada-san. "So what are you going to do until your debut?"

"I guess enjoy the last of our peaceful life." Answered Seira-chan. "We have 3 weeks left…"

"Yeah… might as well enjoy the last peace and quiet we have." Agreed Yumi-chan "But we'll find something to do in that time. I can guarantee it"

(Yumi shows a mischievous smile as if she had an idea…)

-End of scheme 1-

* * *

Sigh...

Finally the end of the 1st scheme...

I hope everyone liked it!

^.^

Oh and for whoever want to see some of the ourfits that they were wearing during the photo-shoot...

Feel free to pm me with your e-mail!

The next scheme will be out on Friday! Hopefully...

Thank you for reading!

Till the next scheme then!

Please review!

-Mitsuki-


	7. Scheme 2: Ai No Uta Part 1

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 2: Ai No Uta: Part 1**

Hello everyone!

I'm so sorry about being late with this!

I promised to have it up yesterday but due to a busy week I didn't finish yesterday

Thank yous:

freyasakura , Kay , mangaaddict300, scorpio moon , piratepenguin666 , Sweet-single

Thank you for the reviews everyone ^.^

Thanks Pirate-san for your suggestions!

To Yumi: Thank you for editing this and proof reading it for me

To Ani: Thanks for reading my song! You were a great help to me!

----------------

Ah... The beginning of a new scheme

The name of this scheme Ai No Uta means Love's song in Japanese

The reason I named it this was because the original title wasn't liked by my editors lol....

It was originally song of love but they were like is okish...

And when I changed it to Japanese they like it...

This chapter is short...

After a super long one

Anyways enjoy!

Reviews are welcomed!

Oh!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own skip beat

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

"What do you think?" I asked.

_My sister and I were sitting in the president's room._

_We had 3 weeks left before we "officially" debut_

_So that leaves this time to enjoy… the "normal" life…_

_But we got something more important to do during this time…_

_Which was to bring Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san together…_

_(Sigh) such a clueless pair…_

_Well at least it won't be too easy since that's no fun_

_A little challenge from time to time is good…_

"I think that is brilliant" praised Takarada-san "I will start making arrangement for it!"

"Is a great idea!" smiled Seira

_The plan has been set. Now all we need is the pieces to go in place._

_GAME START!_

* * *

**Ren's POV**

"What…?" I asked with much confusion

"I said sing something for me!" repeated Takarada loudly

_I frown at this…_

_I wonder what this is about_

"Why?" I wondered

"Never mind about that just sing something for me!" demanded Takarada.

_I hesitantly begin to sing the music scale._

"Do…Rei…Mi.. Fa So La Ti Do." I sang still confused about why he had me do this.

"Good!" commented Takarada. "I'm surprised that you can sing well."

"I took some lessons before," I explained, "so now can you tell me why I had to sing?"

"Ren…" said Takarada-san with extreme seriousness, "What I'm about to ask you could be a great challenge to you and, you will most likely dislike the task… however I feel that someone like you could be able to accomplish this task."

"What is it?" I wondered with slight curiosity.

_I hope that is not anything weird…_

_But that's hard to say coming from him…_

(Today the president was dressed up like an African king)

"In this contract," he begins while pushing a stack of paper to me, "contains your assignment, but you must not read it till after you signed it. If you read it then it shows that you are weak and can't take any surprise thrown at you."

_The way he said it made me feel as if he was trying to challenge me…_

_I had no doubt that he was trying to trap me into doing something…_

_And that it would have to be about something related to Kyoko…_

_I should just reject…_

_However… a small part of me wanted to see what it was…_

_Another part had a feeling that something good was going to come out of it…_

_Soon I gave in…_

"Alright," I agreed "I'll sign it with out reading."

(He signs the contract)

"Now I'll explain to you your task." He announced with much happiness. "You're going to be working in the music industry with Bridge Rock. You must write a song relating to love by the end of this week and hand it to me so I can approve it. More details will be provided after you finish the song."

"…."

_I can't believe it…_

_I really walked into a trap this time_

_Singing?_

"There's no way…" I begin

"Giving up already?" questioned Takarada, "I thought you were a man of your word!"

_I really shouldn't have signed it without reading…_

_What I get for not listening to my better judgment…_

"Fine. I'll do it." I agreed giving in to him.

_Since I can't back out now might as well accept it_

"Please have the song in as soon as possible," smiled Takarada

~After Ren leaves the office~

(Crash!)

"Ah! Tsuruga-senpai are you ok?" cried Kyoko

"I'm fine." I assured her. "How about you?"

"Fine." She answers as she picks up the stuff that she was carrying.

_I bend down and help her pick up all the things she dropped._

"Thanks senpai!" she smiled and begin going on her way.

"Wait" I called after her. "It'll be difficult to see with all that stuff you are carrying; let me help you."

"No it's ok!" she replied.

_I went over to her took stuff out of her hands._

"But senpai! I don't want you to say that I'm not doing my job nicely… Like what happened the 1st time…" she explained.

(Referring to her 1st unofficial Love me job)

"Don't worry. This is for your safety reasons. It won't be good if you break something especially since you are currently filming for dramas." I explained.

_She didn't say anything after that…_

_But…_

_The real reason was that I just really wanted to help her…_

_I didn't want her to hurt herself…_

"We are here!" she proclaimed. "Thanks for helping me Tsuruga-senpai!"

"Your welcome." I replied.

_I begin to walk the other way. _

_I turn back._

_She waves back at me smiling._

_I smile and wave back._

_She then walks into the room where she was delivering the stuff too._

_I walk to the elevator and get on._

_A song about love…_

_I sure would like to write a song about her…_

_But I can't do that…_

_Or I might be erased if she found out…_

_(sigh)_

_As I walked to the main lobby I see Yashiro in the café._

"Ren! So what did the president want of you?" he asked.

"I've been given a task apparently and it has to be done by the end of this week." I explained.

_We walk out and into the car._

"What task?" wondered Yashiro

"I have to write a song." I answered directly

"!"

"I better get started on it soon. What time am I free?" I asked.

"Actually pretty much all week since the president told my ahead of time to make sure you are free during this week." Announced Yashiro

_I gave him a questioning look_

"I didn't know anything about this! I swear!" he claimed. "But what are you going to write about?"

"The president gave me a topic already. Is love." I replied.

"Oh?" responded Yashiro in a weird tone. "Then you can write it for Kyoko-chan!"

"No" I said immediately.

"Why?" asked Yashiro. "You love her don't you?"

"I do but…" I started

_I want to tell her I love her…_

_But…_

_If I do that…_

_If I tell her that I love her…_

_She'll distance herself away from me…_

"Anyways I already have some ideas for the song." I proclaimed.

"Whatever you say…" replied Yashiro

* * *

**~At Ren's house~**

_I was in my bedroom thinking about what I could write_

_A Fujitsu laptop __sits on my bed next to me…_

_When I first arrived at my door I found a box in front of it and that it was for me._

_Inside it was the Fujitsu Stylistic ST5111 Tablet PC Laptop Computer _

_As well as a letter from Takarada saying that I should use this computer to type up the song._

_Sigh…_

_He must really want me to do this task to go to such extreme measures_

_From what I've seen…_

_That laptop isn't cheap…_

(Note – that laptop costs approximately $2,324.24 - $2,719.9 in Japan is ¥210,053.32 - ¥245,811.11)

_I turned on the laptop_

_While it was starting up I begin to think_

_A song centered on love…_

_Love is…_

_Painful…jealousy, thankful, sweet, bitter, complicated, selfish…_

_No…_

_What would Tsuruga Ren say?_

_Love is a wonderful feeling that can bring much happiness when is mutual…?_

_Sigh…_

_This will take sometime…_

_The laptop opens up to desktop and I begin looking around searching for a word processor_

_I opened up Microsoft word_

_Hmm…_

_It doesn't have to be anything complicated…right?_

_Something simple should be ok…_

_No… the president challenged me for a reason he must want me to write a really good song…_

_I just have to type the words…_

_I hope he doesn't expect me to compose music with it…_

…

_I'm hopeless…_

_Maybe I should look up the songs that are popular lately_

_I wonder if this laptop comes with Internet._

_I click on the Internet button_

_No luck_

_I wonder if I need a chip or something_

_I look in the book where I found the laptop and saw a smaller box all the way at the bottom underneath the wrapping material_

_I took it out and opened it_

_Inside was a wireless connection card…_

_He really thought of everything._

_I pushed the card in and Internet began to work._

_Let' see…_

_Japan's top 50 songs…_

_As I was looking through the list_

_I saw many popular songs that were featured on TV and radios._

_One thing that did annoy me very much was the fact that HIS songs were on the list and that they were all in the top tens._

_I scanned through a few song lyrics and got a basic idea of songs that will be popular_

_The meaning doesn't have to be deep but is important that it'll sound catchy_

_That part won't be up to me so I don't have to worry about anything_

_Perhaps I should write about something simple…_

_Hmm…_

_Simple…?_

_An idea hit and I begin to type_

* * *

**3 simple words**

_Three little words_

_So easy to say_

_But somehow you _

_Are holding back on me_

_We are always together but you hide the fact that we are dating_

_Is like you are ashamed of me_

_I say those three words to you all the time_

_You smile but never say those words back at me_

_What are you thinking about?_

_Is there someone else?_

_Three simple words I say_

_I can say them to you day and night_

_I've always been there for you_

_With out hesitation_

_When we are together I feel distant_

_Is like your heart is somewhere else_

_When we walk in the street you are always searching the crowd_

_Who are you searching for?_

_When you look at me I feel as if you look past me_

_You are really just seeing someone else_

_Three simple words I say_

_I can say them to you day and night_

_I've always been there for you_

_With out hesitation_

_Girl…_

_I have always been by your side_

_But now…_

_I'm through waiting for you_

_I'm moving on_

_You never loved me like I loved you_

_We both can see that_

_The one you are waiting for is not here_

_And I'm through with pretending to be that person_

_Three simple words I say_

_I can say them to you day and night_

_I've always been there for you_

_With out hesitation_

_Not anymore_

_Goodbye_

_

* * *

__I take a deep breathe_

_I guess my past failed relationships inspired me _

_I wonder if this is good enough_

_But is better this way_

_To write about some old relationship_

_Then my own right now_

_Even if she won't notice my feelings is better this way…_

_I save the file and I picked up the laptop and closed it._

_Put it in the case that was provided for me and headed out the door_

_I'll go to Takarada right now so that I won't have to worry about it for the rest of the week…_

**

* * *

**

**~At the president of LME's office~**

_(Lory is reading the lyrics that Ren wrote after Ren printed it at the 1__st__ printer he finds in the building)_

_His face was serious and didn't show any emotion_

"Ren" he begin "Did you seriously think that I was going to accept this song?"

_He begins to rip the paper into shreds while I remained shocked_

* * *

I think I'm going to start using cliffhangers...

To improve my writing skills

Since is good to keep your readers in suspense

Don't hate me for it please

I'll try keeping the suspense at the end to a minimal

Next chapter will be up next week Fri-Sun

Thank you for reading!

Please review!

-Mitsuki-


	8. Scheme 2: Ai No Uta Part 2

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 2: Ai No Uta: Part 2**

Hello everyone! ^.^

In my defence I'm only about 30 minutes late since is 12AM ish

I spent like 1 hour finishing this!

Thank yous:

Bloody Rose021 , CrazyKitty24 , Kay , freyasakura , wind-master-redmoon , kimiri-chan

Thank you for your reviews! They keep me going! ^.^ (bows)

To Yumi: Thank you again for your wonderful idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat

I hope everyone will enjoy!

OH! BEFORE I FORGET!

To Beta Readers: If you are interested in being my beta-reader feel free to pm me!

Enjoy!

* * *

**~At the president's office~**

**Ren's POV**

"What…?" I asked in confusion and shock

"This song won't do" he responded seriously

"But it's well written." I protested

_What's wrong with my song?_

"Ren, let me tell you something." He replied, "Your song's fine and if we release it I'm sure it'll be a big hit and everything. However… that's not what I'm looking for."

"That's not?" I wondered.

"Yes, you have heard ~Dreams~'s song. Just by listening to it, it'll be able to move people in here. (Points to heart)" he explained. "That kind of song is what I'm looking for. Songs nowadays are all influenced by pop culture. It might shine for an instant but then it'll crumble and disappear. But a song that will stay in people's heart is different, and to do that you have to put all your heart into it. Can you honestly sing this song with all your heart?"

"I…" I stuttered

_Will I be able to sing it?_

_I have never really felt those kinds of emotions because they weren't mines._

_Will I be able to express it?_

"No" I answered honestly

"See… that's why I rejected this song." He pointed out. "Don't worry you have time. Go write me another song. This time put your heart in it!"

"I will." I promised.

**

* * *

****~At the LME café~**

(Ren's sitting at a table with his laptop open)

_Hmm…_

_What to write about…_

"Tsuruga-senpai! Hello!" greeted Kyoko

_I looked up and sees Kyoko next to me smiling._

"Hello Mogami-san" I replied smiling

"Are you working on something senpai?" asked Kyoko

"Yes, the president has given me a job to do." I answered

"Oh… ok I won't disturb you." Responded Kyoko she then turns to leave.

"Wait Mogami-san" I called automatically.

_I can't believe I just suddenly call her name like that._

_What should I do now…?_

_Then an idea game to mind…_

"Hai?" piped Kyoko

[Hai = yes]

"Are you… free right now?" I wondered

"Hmm…. Right now is 12 pm I'm free till 6 pm." She replied "What about it?"

"I…." I begin. _Got to think of something…_"I have a Love Me assignment for you."

"Eh?" exclaimed Kyoko with wide eyes O.O

"Hold on for one second I have to make a call." I said

(Ren takes out his cell phone and begins dialing the president's number)

"Mushi mushi?" asked the president

"Is me Ren. I need to borrow some costumes from you…" I begin

**

* * *

****Kyoko's POV**

_What in the world could he be thinking?_

_I wonder what he needs help with…_

_I hope I don't have to wear my uniform!!!!_

"Mogami-san, come with me please." He waved to me.

"Uh…ok?" I hesitated

_Tsuruga-senpai then took me to a room with a lot of clothes, shoes, wigs for girls…_

"Um… why are we here senpai?" I asked

"Please pick out an outfit that a couple on a date would wear but make sure it's casual and comfortable for moving around. But pick something that you like and that you would wear. Also remember to wear a wig because we'll need to be in disguise." Instructed Tsuruga-senpai. "I'll be in the other room changing if you are done before me just wait."

(Ren walks out the door and close it leaving one confused Kyoko in it)

_HUH???_

_What in the world does he want?_

_And why does it have to be a couple on a date!?_

_I'm sooooo confused...._

_Breathe Kyoko…_

_But a date…?_

_I never been on a date before…_

_Sigh what should I do?_

_Wait… he said that this was a Love Me assignment…_

_Perhaps he needs my help for something…_

_Like for a job or something…_

_Yeah! That's it!_

_Ok then I'm going to have to do my best!_

_I begin looking through the racks of clothes looking for something I like._

_Wow… there were so many clothes here…_

_From fancy dinner dresses to tomboy shirts and pants…_

_I ended up picking comfortable white pants with a cute light blue top with a light jacket along with a plain pair of sneakers._

_For the wig I picked a brunette wig that's about shoulder length and I put on a paperboy hat._

_Then I walked outside_

_Tsuruga-senpai was there waiting for me…_

"You look very nice Mogami-san" commented Tsuruga-senpai.

"Uh... thank you." I replied blushing a bit "Same to you too"

_Senpai was wearing a casual outfit…_

_A green long-sleeve shirt with brown pants._

_But somehow… when he wears is…_

_Even when it's something plain… he stands out…_

"Shall we go?" asked Tsuruga-senpai.

"Ok…" I responded.

**

* * *

****~Car ride~**

"Um…senpai?" I wondered

"Yes?" he replied

"Can I ask you why we are doing this?" I questioned

"The president is making me write a song, but I don't know how to express my emotions. So… by going on a "date" it might help me express it better. He explained.

"Oh... I see!" I smiled. "But date?"

"Don't worry. Just think of it as two friends hanging out." He assured

_Is just as I thought!_

_He did need help._

"But just act natural and be yourself." He instructed

**

* * *

**

~At the place~

"Woow! An ice-rink!" I exclaimed. "This is my first time!"

"I hope you'll enjoy yourself today." Said Tsuruga-senpai.

"I will!" I proclaimed "Is huge!"

"Yes is pretty big for an ice-rink" responded Tsuruga-senpai

**

* * *

**

~After they rented skates~

_Waah… 1__st__ time skating…_

_I'm so bad at this!_

(Kyoko's hanging on to the wall for dear life)

"Mogami-san are you ok?" asked Tsuruga-senpai who's skating perfectly

"No!" I protested "I can't skate!"

"Here let me help you." Offered Tsuruga-san

_Senpai takes me by the arm and begins to guide me around the rank._

_Waah! I feel like I'm going to fall!_

_Maybe skating wasn't the best idea…_

_Hmm? What's this?_

_I feel more stable now…_

_He's holding on to me tighter…_

_Now that I think about it…is not that bad anymore…_

_I begin to enjoy it till Tsuruga-senpai loosened his grip on me and I fell on my butt._

"Ow!" I winced as I tried to get up. "Why you'd you do that?"

"Sorry I thought that you were going to be ok" chuckled senpai

"How mean!" I complained

_Senpai kept laughing and pretty soon I joined in…_

_2 skaters passed us and I had a feeling that they thought we were crazy…_

**

* * *

**

Seira's POV

"Um… Yumi how long do we have to follow them for?" I asked

(Those two were the skaters that passed Kyoko and Ren)

"We aren't following them. We are just merely here at the same place and same time that they are." Shrugged Yumi

_I chuckle at this…_

"But still… we are technically following them especially since we disguised ourselves like this" I insisted.

(The girls were both wearing wigs)

"It can't be helped. The president wanted to know what Tsuruga-san was up to and we had free time." Replied Yumi.

"(Sigh) I still wish that we weren't doing this in secret. This is like stalking right?" I wailed.

"No is not! This for… um… evaluation purposes." Responded Yumi. "I'm sure the president would like to know how smooth their date went…"

_Sigh… and so we continued to watch them…_

_But what a fun pair they are…_

_Always laughing…_

_Occasionally fighting but it looks like they are having a lot of fun_

_(Chuckle) perhaps they are really meant for each other._

**

* * *

**

Kyoko's POV

"(heavy breathes) wow… that was fun" I gasped

"Let's take a break." Suggested senpai, "and I'm sure you are hungry too"

"Not really." I replied

(A growling sound comes out of Kyoko's stomach)

(Kyoko blushes deeply)

"And you say you aren't hungry?" asked Tsuruga-senpai with suspicion

"Fine! Let's eat." I agreed

**

* * *

**

~At the ice-rink's café~

"What do you want to eat?" asked senpai

"I don't want to impose! I'll just have whatever you have" I responded

"Please order." Smiled Tsuruga-senpai with a sweet smile

_Ack… can't resist…_

"If you say so…" I stammered.

(Kyoko looks at menu)

"I guess I'll have the fry-noodles with some water" I decided.

"I'll have the same thing then." Said senpai

"Ah! So that's why you didn't want to order 1st!" I pointed out.

"I don't really care what I eat." He replied.

_Sigh… his eating habits really have to change…_

**

* * *

**

~After eating~

"What should we do now?" I wondered, "Is bad to exercise right after we eat."

"There's supposed to be a show starting in 10 minutes. Do you want to watch?" offered Tsuruga-senpai.

"Of course!" I replied

"We will be cleaning the ice now. All skaters please get off the ice" announced the broadcaster. "After the ice is cleaned we'll be starting our show so skaters please don't come back on to the ice till after the show"

(A huge ice resurfacer comes out and begins to clean the ice)

"Wooow! The ice is so clean after the machine goes over it" I commented seeing how pretty the ice is

"Yeah it sure is" chuckled Tsuruga-senpai

**

* * *

**

~After the ice is all clean~

(Lights went out)

"Please enjoy the show everyone!" boomed the speakers

_in the darkness I could make out some glowing dots moving across the rink._

_After my eyes adjusted I realized that it was 2 skaters with some glowing dots on their body._

_Oooh… glow in the dark stuff!_

_They stopped at where the entrance to the rink was and suddenly music started to play_

_They begin moving in opposite directions around the rink circling it_

_Then more skaters came on and begin doing all sorts of tricks_

_They look so graceful!_

**

* * *

**

Yumi's POV

_Ugg… how in the world did I get dragged into this…?_

(She's one of the skaters circling the rink)

_Seira had to help the performance people when the two skaters couldn't show up and she had to drag me in it with her…_

_Today was supposed to be spying on the couple…_

_Sigh… well it is my sister…_

_She loves to help people and I guess this isn't too bad..._

_So strange that we were scouted out of all the people that were there…_

_Perhaps it was because we looked like we could fit into the costumes…_

_No matter…_

_I just hope that they won't leave right after the show's over or else we wouldn't be able to follow them_

_Ah! Is almost my turn to do a trick_

(A spotlight lands on Seira and Yumi who are circling the ice)

_We both do a double axel and continued skating while doing other tricks from time to time._

(Spotlight disappears and is now on the 2 skaters in the middle)

_Ooh… time for us to back it down…_

_I'm so glad that they told us the order of the show…_

_I begin to skate slower and just stick to simple things_

_I took the time to watch the pair in the middle_

_They were really good…_

_I continue my simple routine passing Seira once in a while_

_Sigh… this is too simple…_

**

* * *

**

~After the show~

**Ren's POV**

(Kyoko claps like crazy when it ended and everyone took a bow)

"That was so good!" Kyoko commented. "Thanks for taking me here to see it Tsuruga-senpai!"

"Your welcome." I smiled honestly

_Today is officially the best day of my life…_

_To be on a date with her though is not really official…_

_It was really fun_

"To be honest… I was really nervous when you first told me about my assignment" she admitted. "I never been on a date before, but today was really fun. I hope that my first real date would be as fun as this!"

_And I hope that your first real date would be with me…_

"Oh! Did you get everything that you needed?" she wondered

"Yes… I think that I got everything that I need. Thank you" I replied

"No! Thank you! For taking me here and letting me have such a nice experience!" she thanked (bows)

"The pleasure was mines." I responded "Come on let me drive you home"

**

* * *

**

~At the rink still…~

**Yumi's POV**

"(Deep breathes)" I gasped

_After speed changing and said your welcome to the staff I rushed to find Kyoko-san and Tsuruga-san._

_I hope they didn't leave_

"Wait up!" called Seira "(Gasps) why are you rushing?"

"Because if I didn't rush they would leave our sight" I replied

"They are probably on their way back to LME so there's nothing to worry about." Assured Seira.

"Aww… but I wanted to watch them for a bit more." I sobbed.

_Things were just getting interesting…_

"Is all your fault!" I protested

"Gomen! But is good that we were able to help out right?" she apologized. "That everyone could enjoy the show."

[Gomen = sorry]

"They could have continued with out us!" I exclaimed

"But it wouldn't have been the same." she responded. "We did a good deed and a lot of people enjoyed the show. So let's just call it a day."

_Sigh… oh well…_

_There's still more to come…_

* * *

And that's a wrap!

Thank you everyone for reading!

Please review!

Next chapter be out Fri~Sun

I hope everyone will be looking forward to it!

Beta-readers: Please Pm me! Don't worry I won't bite! I'm just wierd....lol ^-^

Reviews are welcomed!

Happy Martin Luther King's Day!


	9. Scheme 2: Ai No Uta Part 3

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 2: Ai No Uta: Part 3**

Hello everyone! ^.^

Long time no see!

Did you all miss me?

Well I'm sooooooooooooooo glad that Midterms are over (tears of happiness)

I did pretty good!

In history I got the highest grade in my class! ^.^ In Geometry I got 3rd highest grade 5th highest person... 1st +2nd were both tied lol...

But anyways is back to my weekly updates!

Thank yous:

CrazyKitty24 , violinanimemangafreak , mangaaddict300 , Kay , wind-master-redmoon , Little Minamino , Snowee

Thank you for your lovely reviews! ^.^

Enjoy! Please review!

_

* * *

__Ren is sitting in the president's room. Takarada-san is reading something with a stern face while Ren's waiting patiently but with anticipation._

**Ren's POV**

_Sigh… I hope he likes the song… after the date with Kyoko inspiration came and I wrote all this at once._

"(Clears throat) ahem…" coughed Takarada

_I snap my attention back to him_

"Well…?" I asked

"I can certainly tell that you did try a lot harder," commented Takarada with a stern face "and… good job"

_Takarada smiles and gives him a thumbs up_

"Now let's get some music!" he declared and then told his secretary to tell Bridge Rock to come.

_He then e-mailed the lyrics to a composer I believe to make the music…_

**

* * *

****~Bridge Rock Arrives~**

"WOAH! Did you really write this Tsuruga-san?" asked Hikaru-san

"Yes" I answered with modesty

"This is going to be an awesome song!" exclaimed Yuusei-san

"I can hear the melody now…" claimed Shinichi-san

"Well, I'm glad that you three like it. We'll record it in no time!" declared Takarada.

"So when are we releasing this?" wondered Hikaru-san

"Next month" replied Takarada

"Wait… I thought that LME's newest band is debuting next month." Disagreed Shinichi-san. "Since they'll be coming on to our show too."

"Yeah! And if we release it next month, those girls might not stand a chance" worried Yuusei-san

"I know that…" pointed out Takarada, "but I never said that we were debuting at the same time. We'll be releasing this song towards the end on February to give the girls some space. Besides, this is not a company for the weak. If they get beat out by you guys maybe they don't have what it takes to make it. But… I know that those girls will not give up without a fight."

(Opera music)

"Huh?" wondered everyone in confusion

"Oh oops my cell phone" apologized Takarada

_The president was dressed up as a music director._

"Mushi mushi?" he asked

[Mushi mushi – hello on the phone]

"Hai? Honto ni?"

[Hai – yes Honto ni – really]

"That's great! Send it to me now!"

(Lory takes out laptop types something and clicks stuff)

(Printer nearby starts printing something)

(Lory goes and picks it up)

"Here!" he yelled tossing the paper on the paper. "The music is complete!"

"Already?" I asked.

_I thought it took some time to compose music_

"I was surprised too but apparently the composer was able to think of music very fast with this song. His exact words were "It flew in my head"." Explained Takarada

"Anyways go read it people!" he insisted

_We pick up the papers and put them in order and begin reading it._

**

* * *

****Love You For Always**

Lyrics by: Tsuruga Ren

Composer: Kudo Yuki

Sung by: Bridge Rock FEAT. Tsuruga Ren

[Original song by: DBSK Song title: Hug (international version)]

All:

Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ren:

Once I say I love you I think you  
would be gone, oh baby~  
Cause we are too young to love so I can say  
little long~ hold you in my arms

Hikaru:

But I will be waiting for you  
to say you want me to be with you  
I'll live in your love and  
your dream forever and ever

All:

Whenever you look in my eyes  
there are so many smiles and tears  
I was born to love feel so deep inside.  
If you need me I'll be your man  
(I'll be your man)

whenever you look in my eyes,  
I do want to show you my love  
I make up my mind make your dreams come true

Nobody can stop me to say I love you.

Yuusei:

How can I ask why you're still looking for other words (oh baby)  
since love seems to make me blind  
I try to find All day long  
But I cannot hold

Shinichi:

We talk on the phone every night  
and so came closer day by day  
I touch you and kiss you and hold you  
to feel but in dream

All:

whenever you look in my eyes  
there are so many smiles and tears  
I was born to love feel so deep inside  
If you need me I'll be your man  
(I'll be your man)  
whenever you look in my eyes  
I do want to show you my love

Hikaru:

I make up my mind

Yuusei:

Make your dreams come true

Shinichi:

Nobody can stop me to say

Ren:

I love you~

All:

In my arms, in my soul  
I want to hold you baby

You don't know how much I love you  
Do you baby

Like a sun rising up,  
I can't stop loving you.  
Can't hold back anymore~

whenever you look in my eyes  
There are so many smiles and tears

I was born to love feel so deep inside  
If you need me,  
I'll be your man (I'll be your man)

whenever you look in my eyes (in my eyes)  
I do want to show you my love

I make up my mind make your dreams come true

Ren:

Nobody can stop me to say, I love you

* * *

"So is the arrangement of parts alright with you guys?" asked Takarada

"Yeah…" replied Hikaru-san in awe "Right guys?"

"Yep" answered the rest

"Well then you guys should start practicing. I want this recorded as soon as possible!" demanded Takarada

"Hai! We won't let you down sir!" we promised

**

* * *

****~Music Practice~**

"Alright let's first try singing this acappella" suggested Hikaru-san

"Tsuruga-san since this is your first time releasing a song, don't worry about anything." Assured Shinichi-san

"Is quite fun! Sure we don't always have it at first but when we do it feels amazing since is like all our hard work has paid off." Piped Yuusei-san

(Door opens)

"Mizuki-san!" the guys exclaimed

"Are you the famous singer Mizuki Naoko?" I asked

"Oh I'm quite flattered that you recognized me." Smiled Mizuki-san, "Especially since I'm not that popular among kids these days."

_Mizuki Naoko debuted when she was 12 in an all girls band. She's now in her late 30s and is very popular among adults. She has won many awards and is known for having the "perfect ear". She can tell whether a note is right or not just by listening to it._

"Anyways Takarada-san has asked to judge your practice and help you in places where you find difficulties." Explained Mizuki-san

"It'll be a pleasure to work with you." Chorused everyone

"Then let's start!" declared Hikaru-san

**

* * *

****~After 1st time going through~**

"Tsuruga-san you did well but you missed some notes." Commented Mizuki-san "Yuusei-kun you were a bit flat. Shinichi-san you were too sharp. Hikaru-san you are a bit tense please relax more."

"Hai!" we all replied.

**

* * *

****~After 5th time~**

"Everyone please take a short break. Your voices need rest, go drink some water." Ordered Mizuki-san

_She sure is very demanding but I'm glad that she's looking for perfection. _

"Hey great job man." Commented Hikaru-san, "We are going to go record in no time."

"You guys aren't recording anything till I give the ok." Broke in Mizuki-san "And I'm expecting a lot out of you."

"Eh?" complained Hikaru-san

"Takarada-san put me in charge so no recording till I give the ok. You are such a kid... _chibi_" proclaimed Mizuki-san

[Chibi – short person / kid]

"Waah! You are making fun of my height again." Cried Hikaru-san .

(Out of the 3 people in Bridge Rock Hikaru's the oldest and shortest)

"Anyways everyone let's get back to practice." Ordered Mizuki-san

"Fine… _oba-san_…" whispered Hikaru-san

[Oba-san – middle-age women / aunt]

"Huh what was that?" asked Mizuki-san with scary eyes *.*

"No...nothing…" stammered Hikaru-san

"Mizuki-san's very sensitive about her age right?" whispered Shinichi-san to Yuusei-san.

"Yeah..." agreed Yuusei-san

"I heard that!" yelled Mizuki-san, "And I'm not that old!"

"You sure act like it…" accused Hikaru quietly

"You want to say that to my face?" demanded Mizuki-san

(Those two begin fighting)

_I begin chuckling_

"Huh? Why are you laughing Tsuruga-san?" wondered Mizuki-san

"You guys remind me of a family." I explained

_They sure act like it…_

_A brother and sister…_

"Well I've been training them since their debut. They are like family to me." Smiled Mizuki-san "Anyways lets get back to work!"

* * *

**~After a lot of practice, too many to count~**

"Good job you guys." Commented Mizuki-san, "You did good for your first day. Remember to go practice at home and tomorrow I expect you all here at 9:30 AM."

"Alright see you tomorrow!" called Hikaru-san as he was walking out the door.

"How rude!" she yelled back, "Don't you know that is leave before your elders?"

"Ah! So you are admitting that you are old." Pointed out Hikaru-san.

"HIKARU!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mizuki-san as she chased after him.

"…"

"Don't let the way they act fool you." Advised Yuusei-san, "They are really close."

"Oh really?" I wondered

"Yeah…Is just how they are…" agreed Shinichi-san

"Anyways see you!" called Shinichi-san and Yuusei-san.

_I think they have to do their weekly show…_

"_Totally Wild Rock" was it?_

_Yes Bo is on that show…_

_It seems kind of strange that I can't call him by any other name_

_But I suppose he has his reason for wanting to remain anonymous_

_Maybe I should go visit him…_

_Let's see is 5:30 pm right now…_

_It starts at 8:00 pm and goes till 9:00 pm_

_I have plenty of time…_

_Maybe I should go grab something to eat…_

_Ah! Is Kyoko finally making improvements in my eating habits? Lol_

**

* * *

****~Ren leaves the room~**

_I begin to walk down the hall when I spotted Kyoko staring into a room with some boxes in her hand…_

"Mogami-san." I called

_Her head suddenly turned and she had a surprised expression_

"Tsuruga-senpai!" she yelled

_I walked up to her_

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Watching Yumi-chan and Seira-chan teach hip-hop dance class to these people." She explained

_Inside the room Yumi-san was there leading the class on what to do_

_She's a very good dancer…_

_As I looked in the back I saw Seira-san helping the people who couldn't keep up…_

_She shows them how to do the moves slowly and guides them on what to do…_

_They make a good team…_

"Mogami-san, what are the boxes for?" I wondered

"AH! I completely forgot!" she yelled. "I have to go deliver them! See you later Tsuruga-san!"

_She begins to run only to drop some boxes_

_I walked up to her_

"Want me to help?" I offered

"Ah no thanks I don't want senpai to feel like I'm not putting my heart into this Love me job." She replied

(Volume 2 incident)

_I wanted to say something back but couldn't so I just watch her head to the elevator…_

**

* * *

****~Ren is lost in his thoughts~**

"Great job everyone! Take five!" announced Yumi-san

_I suddenly snapped back to attention_

_I turn my head to inside the room…_

_They are taking a break_

"Tsuruga-san!" greeted Yumi-san while waving

_Then Seira-san walks to the front of the room._

"Ah it really is you Tsuruga-san!" exclaimed Seira-san, "I thought I saw someone outside that looked like you. But of course I wasn't really sure since I could barely see out the door."

"So what brings you here?" asked Yumi-san

"I heard you guys were teaching hip hop class so I came to watch." I replied although it was a lie.

_Yumi-san's eyebrows rose and she gave me this weird look_

"Oh really?" she wondered

"Tsuruga-senpai!" yelled Kyoko from across the hall, "What are you still doing here?"

"I uh was watching the Yumi-san and Seira-san teaching the dance class." I explained

"I thought you left already." Said Kyoko was a smile, "Ah Yumi-chan, Seira-chan is the class done already?"

"No we are on a short break." Answered Seira-san

"I love to stay and watch, but I got work tonight and I have to eat dinner now or else I'll be hungry till 10." Sighed Kyoko

_Then I thought of something and my mouth immediately said it…_

"Mogami-san, would you like to have dinner with me? I don't have work today and I can give you a ride to wherever you need to go after." I asked

_What on earth did I just do!?_

"Eh?" replied Kyoko with a shocked face

* * *

That's it for today!

Don't worry next weeknds is 3 days so I'll release something longer for everyone

Oh speaking of which is almost

Valentine's Day 3

Anyone giving chocolate to that someone special?

But first you have to go through the ordeal of.. Friday the 13th... dun dun dun... jk lol

I don't believe in that stuff

Anyways thanks everyone for reading! ^.^ (bows)

EDIT:

* * *

Announcement 1

Hello there!

How has everyone been doing?

I wonder if anybody misses me…

I know I have taken a pretty long break…

And I apologize for that (Bows)

But I have to tell everyone here something…

I'm going to put this series on hiatus very soon…

I'm really sorry but the way I am right now…

I can't continue this story…

And I'm sorry for everyone who has taken time to read this story…

As well as all the people who reviewed for me…

I'm really happy that you guys like my story…

But I lost my inspiration…

So I'm going to take a little writer's break to find it…

I don't know if people have noticed…

But I felt like the quality of my story has been going down…

And you know what they say… "Quality over quantity"

So yeah… at this rate, this story is going to wind up horrible…

I will put up the next chapter though…. Because I feel like I own you guys something…

Hopefully it'll be up soon….

Again… I'm very sorry….

But…

I promise that I will definitely come back….

When I find my inspiration again… I will surely return…

I don't know if you guys are willing to wait for my story…

But if you are…

When I return I will be very happy….

Thank you everyone!

-Mitsuki-

* * *

Announcement 2

Hi Everyone!  
Is been about 3 month since I last updated.  
Time sure fly by fast lol.  
Do you all miss me?  
Well I had a nice time going on break and stuff.  
And I've done some thinking.  
I will probably continue my story..

BUT!

It won't be as long and there will be less updates per month..

Would you guys be ok with that?

Well please tell me

Review/pm any thing's fine

I just wanted to know whay you guys think...


	10. Scheme 2: Ai No Uta Part 4

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 2: Ai No Uta: Part 4**

Hi everyone! ^.^

Wow its been a while since I last updated...

Do you all miss me?

Well I can tell you that my break was really nice!

I watched a lot of nice movies and stuff and I thought of a lot of material ^.^

Like I said in the previous chapter I won't be able to update as much and the chapters will be shorter...

But I hope that everyone will still enjoy this story ^.^

Let's see... what else...

Oh yeah! My birthday was last week! ^.^

I'm officially 15 years old! Though I don't feel older lol...

If someone asked me how old I was I would probably say

"Ff--fifteen"

Well that's enough of me blabbing on lol..

I would also like to thank everyone for the support you have given me during my writer's block (bows)

And now I shall thank everyone..

By Name!

Thank Yous:

Ch 10: nekoXmeg, piratepenguin666, devilish angel 4eva, mangaaddict300, stice73, KayKit, thats absurd.I LOVE IT ,

, Little Minamino , Hanisakura , oxCuteKataraox , Snowee , mommai , chariot330 , Jessica, phxjoker88 , ChocolateKid

Ch 11: phxjoker88 , Little Minamino , thats absurd.I LOVE IT , ChocolateKid , The nameless soul , Chowouly-chan , devilish angel 4eva ,

Namikaze naruko14

Well here's the chapter that everyone has been patiently waiting for!

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

_Huh?_

_Did Tsuruga-senpai just ask me out for dinner?!? _

"Of course she will!" answered Yumi-chan immediately.

_EH? _

"Wait...I...uh…" I stammered

"Uh... well Kyoko-san you were saying that you might not get to eat dinner till very late tonight since you didn't have time to go home to eat." Cut in Seira-chan, "I'm sure Tsuruga-san was just caring about your health right?"

"Yes Seira-san those were my intentions, since Mogami-san always scolded me about not eating properly." Explained Tsuruga-senpai.

_Ohh... I see…_

"But don't compare me to you senpai!" I accused, "Unlike you I eat on a daily bases and would try to eat during free time when I miss a meal. But I'm glad that you are eating more regularly."

"So do I take that as a yes?" asked Tsuruga-senpai

"Sure." I agreed

**

* * *

****Ren's POV**

_Sigh… well somehow that managed to work out…_

_I guess I have Yumi-san and Seira-san to thank…_

"Where do you want to go eat, Mogami-san?" I asked

"Um… anywhere is ok with me!" she replied

_Of course this was the answer that I expected…_

"Why don't you go to one of the special restaurant owned by the president?" suggested Seira-san, "You won't have to worry about people seeing you since is specially made for LME staff."

"When did he have a restaurant?" I wondered

"About 1 week ago." Answered Yumi-san

"…"

"Well is it very…peculiar?" asked Mogami-san (sweat drops)

"No is actually more normal then usual for the president." Reported Yumi-san, "Yes I was surprised too…"

"Is it close from here? Since we shouldn't go anywhere too far." I pointed out

"Is pretty close, here's the address 254 Tsuki street Aichi district." Smiled Seira-san

"Is a 5 floor building and it will look pretty ordinary," warned Yumi-san, "Once you go in go straight to the elevator and there someone will ask you which floor you want to go. Tell them floor 3 and they will ask you why answer that you are from LME. Then… and yes there's more, you will be required to say the password and the password will change every week along with the theme of the restaurant. The password for this week is… Cat's Eye I believe."

"Yeah it is." Assured Seira-san, "I recall Takarada-san tell me that is anime themed"

"Got it?" asked Yumi-san

"254 Tsuki Street Aichi district, 5 floors building, go to elevator, floor 3, say we are from LME, password is Cat's Eye" I repeated

"Wow you have a good memory!" commented Kyoko

"Is important to have a good memory if you want to be a good actor." I stated

"Here I'll write it down just in case." Piped Seira-san as she takes out a sticky-note and begins writing stuff.

"Hmm… the password is Cat's Eye right?" asked Kyoko

"Yeah…" agreed Yumi-san

"Why does that sound familiar…." She mumbled

"Here you go." Informed Seira-san as she handed me the sticky note, "And Kyoko-san you'll find out once you get there."

**

* * *

****Narrator's POV**

~As Kyoko and Ren leave the building~

_As Kyoko and Ren are leaving the building to go in Ren's car…_

_They didn't notice that a certain glasses wearing person whose last name starts with Y was watching them…_

_And watched them all the way till they drove away…_

_While wondering where in the world they were going…_

"Ya-hi-ro-san~" whispered Yumi as she breathed into his ear

"Aiya!!!!!!" he screamed and jumped up from his hiding spot

"What are you doing here?" asked Yumi

"(Sigh) Is only you Yumi-chan…" Yashiro sighed in relief, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Were you spying on Kyoko-san and Tsuruga-san?" questioned Yumi

"Uh…" hesitated Yashiro

"Don't worry we work with the president." Assured Yumi as she motioned for her sister to come over.

"So can you tell me where they are going?" asked Yashiro with great curiosity

"Date!" "Dinner together." Answered Yumi and Seira at the same time.

"Is not really a date you know, Yumi." Pointed out Seira, "They are just two friends going to dinner together. Well at least that's how Kyoko-san feels about this."

"But technically is a date when two people go out to dinner together." argued Yumi.

"Hey can you tell me where they are going?" wondered Yashiro

"Hi~Mi~Tsu!" answered Yumi while winking, "But don't worry we'll tell you all about it."

[Himitsu – Secret]

"EH? We are following them?" exclaimed Seira

"Of course! You didn't think that I would tell them to go to a specific place without following them?" replied Yumi

"But I thought that we were leaving them alone this time!" claimed Seira

"Nope we are following, now let's go!" Insisted Yumi as she dragged Seira away...

~At the Building~

_After they parked the car_

**

* * *

****Kyoko's POV**

"…"

"Is this really the restaurant?" I asked Tsuruga-san

_This building doesn't look anything like it has a restaurant…_

_It looks like an ordinary building…_

"Yeah… this is it…" answered Tsuruga-san with slight doubt

"Well let's just follow the instructions that Yumi-chan and Seira-Chan left for us." I suggested

_Is bad to judge a book by its cover_

_(They walk in)_

"Hello! How may I help you?" greeted the reception lady

"Excuse me, can you direct us to the elevator please?" asked Tsuruga-senpai politely.

"Ah…yes is over on the right." She pointed

"Thank you." Thanked Tsuruga-san

_Is really hard to believe that a place like this has a restaurant owned by the president_

_It looks like a regular office…_

_(Tsuruga-san pushes the up button)_

"Hello what floor do you need to go?" asked a man in uniform

_Tsuruga-san motioned me to walk in._

"We would like to go to floor 3" answered Tsuruga-senpai

"May I ask what business you have up there?" questioned the man

"Uh... we..." I begin

"We are from LME" responded Tsuruga-senpai

"Then please say the password." Instructed the man

"Cat's Eye" Tsuruga-san answered.

"Correct." agreed the man as he pressed 3

_Soon we arrived_

"Enjoy." Smiled the man

"Welcome to Cat's Eye!" greeted a waiter, "Table for two?"

…

_It was an English styled café and all the workers were wearing uniforms…_

"Yes." Agreed Tsuruga-senpai

_The waiter led us to a table_

"Your server will be here shortly." he informed

_I begin looking around_

_This place was dimly lit with candles _

_It gave this place a sense of elegance_

_On our table was a scented candle along with a pink rose in a glass vase._

"This place is amazing…" I commented

"Yeah… it is…" agreed Tsuruga-san, "I didn't think that the president could pull off something normal."

(They both laugh)

_Then a waitress appears_

"Hello! Sorry to keep you waiting." Apologized the pretty waitress, "My name is Sakura and I will be your server today. Here's the menu, today's special is chicken salad with Italian bread."

"Thank you." I replied

"We'll call you when we are ready to order." Informed Tsuruga-san

"Hai." She responded

"So Mogami-san what would you like to eat?" he asked

"Eh… I'll just have what you have." I replied

"Please pick something." He responded.

"No way! Don't think that I'll fall for the same trick twice." I argued

(Ice skating incident)

"(laughs) Fine we'll both pick something different." He answered.

_Oh wow…_

_There are a lot of nice things…_

_I wonder if there's anything with egg…_

_Ooh… a scrambled egg salad… comes with garlic bread?_

_I thought that garlic bread was to be eaten with pasta?_

_Well I guess that this restaurant still has a hint of the president's weirdness_

"Have you decided yet?" wondered Tsuruga-san

"Yes. Have you?" I questioned

"Yeah I'm getting tonight's special." He replied

"Ah we both will be eating salads then. I'm getting the scrambled egg salad." I announced

(Tsuruga-san motions Sakura)

"Are you guys ready to order?" she asked

"Yes I'm having tonight's special and she's getting the scrambled eggs salad." Said Tsuruga-san

"Would you like anything to drink?" asked Sakura-san

"I'll have water." I responded

"I have coffee then." Answered Tsuruga-senpai

"And would you like any dessert? I would recommend Fondant au Chocolat"

"Would you like to try that Mogami-san?" wondered Tsuruga-san

"Um… Ok." I agreed

"Alright your food will be here shortly." She informed as and walked to the kitchen

"So… Mogami-san what jobs do you still have to do today?" wondered Tsuruga-san

"Uh… I have work at the um… TWX Station." I stammered

_Well that's not really a lie…_

"Ah… what a coincidence. I'm going there too." Exclaimed Tsuruga-san

_EHHHH?_

"I'm visiting a friend. He works on the show Totally Wild Rock." He explained

_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!_

_He might really find out my identity!  
_

"He plays Bo the chicken." Tsuruga-san continued

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_This is the worst situation ever!_

"So what kind of work do you have at the station?" wondered Tsuruga-senpai

"Uh... well…" I begin

"Here are your drinks." Interrupted Sakura-san as she placed the drinks on our tables, "Your food while be ready shortly."

"Thank you." I replied

_Ack I need something to distract Tsuruga-senpai from this subject_

_I begin looking around…_

_Then I saw a white rabbit/hamster/mouse thing on the counter and it was moving and talking…_

"Um excuse me Sakura-san, what is that thing you have on the counter over there?" I asked

"Ah… that is our…um….Mascot!" she stammered "Its name is Mokona"

"Ooh… is it an animal?" I wondered, "or something like that? Since is moving wait… is talking…?"

"Uh… well is um…. Syaoran-kun what can we call Mokona?" asked Sakura-san

_Hmm? _

(Syaoran walks over)

"Mokona is a robot." He answered

"Robot?" repeated Sakura

"Yes is what Fay-san told us to call Mokona." He explained

_Why does this start to sound weird…?_

(Mokona jumps down and jumps over to Kyoko and Ren's table)

"Mokona is not a robot." protested Mokona "Mokona is Mokona! Hyuu~"

"How cute!" I commented

"Now now let's not all crowd their table." Called a tall blond man

"Fay-san!" exclaimed Syaoran-san

"And here I was wondering where my workers went. Here's your food." Smiled Fay-san as he placed our food on our table. "Now you guys should go back to work."

"Hai!" responded Sakura-san and Syaoran-san

"Excuse me for asking, but what exactly is Mokona?" asked Tsuruga-senpai with curiosity

"Umm… I suppose you can call Mokona a high technology robot." Answered Fay-san, "Well back to cooking enjoy!"

(Mokona jumps to Fay's shoulder)

_That's not a robot…_

_That's…_

_A creature from fairy world! *Daydreams*_

"Yeah… ah we got to eat fast if you want to make it to the station in time." Exclaimed Tsuruga-senpai

"Itadakimasu"

_We begin digging into our food_

_Wow… this is delicious!_

_I think that this is the best scrambled egg I ever had…_

_(lol) I remember when I use to talk about scrambled all the time to Corn…_

**

* * *

****Yumi's POV**

_Sigh… I came all the way to spy on them but nothing happens…_

_Instead they get all excited with the robot..._

_And for a robot is really life-like…_

(_Yumi and Seira are sitting in a different corner of the room)_

"Can we leave soon?" asked Seira

"No. Not tell they leave." I answered "Besides we haven't order anything yet."

"Just leave them alone, what happens on their date is their business." She insisted, "All we can do is give them opportunities."

_I pout_

"But I'm really curious!" I protested

"Sigh… by the way is it me or do you feel that these people working here are out of this world?" wondered Seira, "I know that since Takarada-san owns this restaurant the fact that is strange wouldn't surprise me. But there's something different about them…"

"Yeah I get that feeling too!" I agreed "What if they really are aliens?"

"…"

"Ok I was joking there but anyways that's not the point! The point is that we are all curious about there relationship!" I pointed out, "Me, Takarada-san, and Yashiro-san are all curious about there relationship except you aren't that curious."

"But I don't think that they want to be spied on …" she argued

**

* * *

Ren's POV**

_She seems kind of nervous when she's talking about her job at the station…_

_I wonder if something's wrong…_

_But I don't want to press her too much…_

_Since she's avoiding it…_

_(Sakura takes away the empty plates)_

"Your dessert will be coming right up." She informed us

"Tsuruga-senpai…" she begin

"Yes?" I replied

"Do you believe that if you meet a person once before, you'll be able to meet them again?" she asked

"Well… I guess it would depend on the situation." I answered "And properly who you want to meet."

"I see…" she responded

"Here are your dessert." Interrupted Sakura-san, "Fondant au Chocolat with whip cream on the side Enjoy!"

(They both take a bite)

"Is good." We commented at the same time

(Mokona jumps to their table)

"I know right?" asked Mokona, "Yuko send gave us some and it was so good that we decided to offer it here. I was the one who suggested putting the whip cream on the side." ^.^

"Really?" asked Kyoko with a smile

_She must think that Mokona is something from fairy world…_

_That would be very like her…_

"May I have your attention please? One of our staff members and a volunteer from the audience is about to perform a song in 5 minutes." Announced Fay-san, "I hope that everyone will be listening."

(Sakura walks down the stairs wearing a pretty dress)

"Hyuu!" said Mokona

"Hyuu…" said a person that was in the background wearing traditional Japanese clothing.

(Sakura walks to the piano where a brunette girl was sitting)

(The brunette girl begins playing a melody)

**

* * *

****Yumi's POV**

_(Tear) T.T how in the world did I get dragged into this?_

_(She's the girl playing piano)_

(Sakura sings)

You are my love (Sakura version) 

[From Tsubasa Chronicles]

The faint scent of tears on my rain-soaked cheeks...  
The warm look on the face of travelers...

The music from our childhood faintly echoes in the background...  
The memories that I hopelessly try to remember wander aimlessly

That with these wings, launched by my dreams,  
Over distance oceans and skies we'll soar, together, to a place where memories never fade.

You light up the way for me in the darkness of night.  
Oh, that warm look on your face...  
I want to see you...

(Claps)

* * *

Well!

This concludes this chapter ^.^

I wonder who feels that this scene was rather familiar...

Maybe I should put this story in the cross-over section...

Anyways I don't know when I will update again...

It won't be long as the break I took I promise ^.~

Thank you for reading!

Please Review! (Bows)

EDIT:

* * *

Attention!

To All mangaaddict300's wonderful fans/readers..

I'm sure you noticed that she's been MIA lately..

After e-mailing her she told me to post this message up for you guys

* * *

hey everyone! ma300 here!

ok i have a lot of explaining to do so here it goes: like i said Internet is down so i wont be back till July...i hope  
good news, due to boredom, ive been writng chapters for my stories so here are the names of the chapters i wrote:

tiger's lullaby: "love confession and nervous breakdown" and "kuon?"

smiling pasta: "turtle girl"

romeo and Juliet skip beat style: "the beginning" and "the banquet"

Tokyo idol: "last night"

ok that all i have and for my youtube videos, since im also known as stephania0321, i made 9 vids!! so sorry! ill be back soon and i like to thank mitsuki for letting me leave this message on her story!! so see ya in a month!...b4 i snap ^_^*

* * *

So yeah... for all her fans/readers...

Please be patient till she gets her Internet back..

* * *

Sorry to all my readers..

It wasn't the chapter update you guys wanted lol...


	11. Scheme 2: Ai No Uta Part 5

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 2: Ai No Uta: Part 5**

Hello everyone! ^.^

I am finally updating this series! -Yay!-

I hope it will be worth the wait!

I had a very nice break :D

I took a 8 month break from this story

Yeah I know it was bad of me .

But I am really lazy!

But I am back now!

And I plan to be more consistent with the updates!

Let's see

I hope at least some of my old readers would come and read this

Since you guys have been waiting so long for this .

Oh and sorry that is a little short

But the next part is coming tomorrow :D

Oh and on the subject of tomorrow!

Happy Chinese New Year Eve! Year of the Tiger!

And Happy Valentine's Day Eve! 3

Lots of holidays! ^.^

Anyways enough of me blabbing I see to do that a lot

Here's the story

Is not much in my opinion but I think that by like next next chapter

Things will get better!

Enjoy! And Please Review!

**

* * *

**

**Kyoko's POV**

_Wow Sakura-san is a very good singer! ^.^_

"Ah look at the time." whispered Tsuruga-san, "Mogami-san, if you want to be on time we might want to start leaving."

"Ah hai!" I replied

_Oh well… that was fun_

_I'm glad that I came today (smiles softly)_

"Check please" called Tsuruga-san

_(__Syaoran,__-san comes)_

"Separate or combined?" he asked

"Sep-"I began

"Combined" answered Tsuruga-san

"Tsuruga-senpai!" I exclaimed.

"I'll pay." Replied

"I couldn't-" I started

"Please? Just take it as a little gift from me for always telling me to live a healthier lifestyle." He asked

"Tsuruga-senpai… thank you…" I gave in

_Tsuruga-senpai put down a check and we headed for the door_

_Before we left Syaoran-san and Sakura-san called from afar_

"We hope you come back soon!" they said in unison

"Me too!" I replied ^.^

**

* * *

**

**Ren's POV **

**~Car Ride~**

_After we got in the car she suddenly went really quiet_

_And she's fidgeting a lot…_

_(sigh) I wonder if she's nervous about her next job...?_

"Mogami-san?" I asked

"Hai!?" she replied frantically as if coming out of deep thought

"Are you worried about something?" I asked

"N-nnoooo..?"She stuttered

_That was too suspicious_

"Oh?" I questioned, "Really?"

"Uh….yeah!" she stated a little too forcefully

**

* * *

**

~They Arrive At The Entrance~

"Uh… well thanks for the ride Tsuruga-senpai!" she piped

_She was about to make a run for it when I interrupted her_

"Would you need a ride back?" I asked

"Eh! But…" she begin

"I'll take you home." I said firmly, "when does your job end?"

"Eh.. demo…arigato uh.. 9:30." She answers

"Wait for me at the front of the building at 9:45?" I asked

"Sure." She agrees

_(Kyoko then gets off car very fast and runs in)_

_=.= too suspicious…_

_I didn't even ask her what her job is…_

_(sigh) well at least I can ask Bo for help on this…_

_Why someone is so eager to run away…_

_(Goes to park car somewhere)_

**

* * *

**

**Kyoko's POV**

_Sigh that was so close…_

_But I was sooo rude to Tsuruga-san T.T_

_I better go apologize to him later…_

_(Kyoko walks to where Totally Wild Rock is shooting)_

"Ah you arrived, Kyoko-chan" greeted Hikaru-san

"Yes, konbanwa Hikaru-san" I smiled back

"Hi Kyoko-chan!" called Shinichi-san

"Hey Kyoko-chan!" called Yuusei-san

"Ah Konbanwa!" I replied

"Rehearsal starts soon so you might want to get dressed." Suggested Hikaru-san

"Hai! I'll change immediately!" I replied

_(Kyoko goes to change)_

"Ok tonight we are going to interview Matsunai Ruriko-chan" informed Shinichi-san, "I think you guys worked together before."

(Back in vol. 2 when she made this spoiled singer remember her old self)

"I haven't heard from her for a while." I replied

_I wonder how she's doing? ^.^_

"Near the end we will be advertising ~Dreams~ for their release on Feb 14," Continued Shinichi-san, "Well at least giving the viewers a sneak peak about them, since so far the public has no idea about them."

"Oooh~" I murmured

"You were in their PV right?" piped in Hikaru-san

"Yeah." I answered

**

* * *

**

~During Rehearsal~

"Here's the list of topics we are going to discuss tonight." Begin Yuusei-san, "We'll begin talking about your current drama shows and concerts…"

"Would you mind if we ask you about your change in attitude?" asked Hikaru-san

"Sure!" replied Ruriko-chan, "I want my fans to know more about me."

"Ah Bo! Here's the questions for tonight." Instructed Shinichi-san

(Hands Bo Eggs)

**

* * *

**

~Real Show~

"Hey hey! Welcome to Totally Wild Rock!" yelled all 3 members in unison

(crowd cheers)

"Tonight's guest is the well known super idol Matsunai Ruriko-chan!" exclaimed Hikaru-san.

"I'm glad to be here tonight!" smiled Ruriko-chan

"Let' see… Ruriko-chan you are really busy lately with all your jobs right?" asked Yuusei-san.

"Yes, thanks to the support of my fans I receive a lot of job offers." She answered.

"I believe your most recent drama is "Egao to Warai" that's airing right now?" asked Shinichi-san, "How was it working with all those cast members?"

[Egao to warai – lit. smile and laugh]

"Well we had a very fun time filming. All the casts were really nice and I enjoyed it a lot. I was really sad to see it end, but is a very short drama." Replied Ruriko-chan.

_(talks about more of her work)_

_Etc etc etc…_

_Ah! I feel it! A good time for me to come in!_

_(Makes a funny entrance and puts basket of eggs on table)_

"Thanks Bo!" thanked Hikaru-san

_I make a cute pose_

(crowd laughs)

"Let's see for our 1st question…" Hikaru-san begin, "Lately people have been saying how Ruriko-chan has changed. I'm wondering why you changed?"

"Please explain that Ruriko-chan" asked Yuusei-san.

"Well up to about sometime last year I was such a spoiled person. Yep that's right, I would be difficult and say 'I quit' and stuff. The rumors you heard about me were all true. This was because I was so used to things going my way." She begin

"And what caused you to change?" wondered Yuusei-san.

"Well on one of my filming days for the film I starred with Tsuruga-san, someone from a LME was there to help me. And well… surprisingly she had a lot of talent and well… it made me competitive (lol) …and...with her help I was able to remember the old me.. who just loved to sing… after that I realized how spoiled I was becoming and I decided to change myself." She continued

"Wow, so do you feel very thankful to that girl?" proposed Shinichi-san

"Well I guess, I admire her perseverance since that's what got my competitive spirit out. Well where ever she is, thank you… I remembered something important and now here I am. I'm appreciating a lot of things now, like my fans and everyone who supports me." Answered Ruriko-san.

_Ruriko-chan thanked me O//////O_

"Oh yeah I understand that you have a new image now." Piped Hikaru-san

"Yep, in fact I decided that my "image" no longer really mattered since I like to sing and that's that." She replied, "So if you can call "yourself" an image that's my new image now."

"And how's that working for you?" wonders Yuusei-san

"Well in fact, shortly after I changed my image a makeup company asked me to represent their new line of products. I was pretty surprised but their line is called "True You" and the objective is to bring out everyone's best traits." She answered

_Wow during this time Ruriko-chan sure changed a lot…_

(They talk about more stuff)

"Now before we end our show… we have a little preview for everyone here…" announced Hikaru-san

(on the screen behind them a preview shows up)

**

* * *

**

~Preview~

-Pop Music- plays

This Valentine's Day...

A new band will debut

(Silhouette of 2 girls)

LME's New Project...

Project **X**

The revelation at midnight

Please wait for it…

-Then shows site-

_There was a timer and an outline of Yumi-chan and Seira-chan that was only filled at their feet_

_It said 5%_

_There was also a black space for their band's name_

_Only a little part of it was light up_

_So cool ^.^_

"And that concludes tonight's show! I hope everyone will go buy their CD when it comes out!" proclaimed Hikaru-san

"Until Next Time On…Totally Wild Rock." Everyone said in unison.

**

* * *

**

~After The Show~

"Otsukaresama!" the staff called

"Hai!" I replied

"Hey Bo! There's someone that came to see you" called one of the staff

_Oh?_

_I look to where the staff was pointing and there I saw…_

_Tsuruga-senpai_

_O.O_

_What's he doing here?_

_He gave me a slight wave_

_I walked to him_

"Hey good job with the show." He congratulated

"Uh… Thanks." I replied

_We started to wonder around into an empty hall_

_Then…_

_There was this awkward silence…_

_Hmm…_

"You wouldn't happen to have come wanting to ask me something would you?" I asked suspiciously

"What are you talking about?" he replies with that big fake blinding smile

_The light! Is too bright_

_-Gets on floor with wings blocking eyes-_

"Arrrrgh! Forgive me for asking!" I replied frantically

"Pfft. I thought you would have gotten used to it by now." He chuckled

"How rude." I commented =.=

"Gomen, yeah I came here wanting to ask you something." He confessed

_-Looks around-_

"The coast is clear so tell me what is troubling you so." I asked

"Well, (clears throat) is about that girl I like." He answered honestly

_-sting- -sting-_

_Weird feeling must be indigestion_

_That has been happening a lot lately_

"Oh? Well then explain yourself!" I exclaimed

"Well… we um… recently had dinner together and after that while I was driving her to somewhere she needed to be she started to act really weird and nervous…" He explained

_-sting-_

"So are you worried that she regrets it or something?" I boldly asked -.-;;;

_You think the great Tsuruga Ren would have more confidence then this_

"Something like that…" he agreed

"Maybe she's nervous about wherever she needed to be?" I guessed

_Maybe she's like me or something_

_Have some secret that he can't know about_

"Hmm… Well thanks for that non-obvious answer." He replied with a big smile

_Ah! He's mad!_

_But.._

_Che… he was the one asking after all =.=_

"Kind of prideful for someone asking…" I replied with an evil stare

"-laughs- yeah sorry well thanks anyways." He smiled, "Oh yeah do you know what time it is."

"Is 9:35 pm why?" I replied after looking at the clock to the right -.-;;

"I have to go pick someone up." He answered

_O.O_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

_I completely forgot!!_

_How am I supposed to change in time!!!_

"Uh… I just remembered that I have to be somewhere!! Excuse me! See you some other time!" I yelled as I ran to my dressing room

_-speed changes-_

_Ah! Got to rush Got to rush!!_

**

* * *

**

~9:45~

_(pant pant)_

_I managed to make it somehow_

_(sigh)_

-beep beep-

_I see Tsuruga-san's car and him waving_

_I walk over and gets in_

"Thank you for taking me home." I said

"You're welcome." He replied, "How was your job?"

"Everything went smoothly." I answered

"Oh yeah I have been meaning to ask. What kind of job do you have here anyways?" wondered Tsuruga-senpai

_._

_This question_

_I have been trying to dodge it all evening_

_Quick! I have to make up something!_

"Uh… um…is um…for the um…Love Me section. Yeah! The Love Me Section and I do various odd jobs!" I replied

_I hope he is satisfied with this_

"Oh? And you aren't wearing your uniform?" he questions

_Shoot!! I forgot about that!!!_

_Noooooo! I have to come up with a response!!_

"Uh yeah! –sweats- They said that I don't have to wear it." I replied (sweat drops)

_The rest of the ride managed to end peacefully_

_When we arrived at the Darumaya…_

"Thank you for the ride Tsuruga-san." I smiled

"Have a good night Mogami-san." He replied and drove away

_(Sigh) what an eventful day_

* * *

I am sorry that this is kind of short

But is kind of late where I am

I'll add a new part tomorrow that finishes up the Scheme

This is just a finish-upper thing

A new Scheme will be coming up soon :3

What kind of surprises will happen?

And a teaser will also be coming soon ^.~

Have a wonderful day!

And please review!

If I can get to 100 reviews I'll have more motivation to write tomorow~


	12. Scheme 2: Ai No Uta Part 6

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 2: Ai No Uta: Part 6**

Hello Everyone!

As promised here's another chapter though is short!

But it can't be helped this is kind of a summary thing

**~Thank Yous~**

**Oh and thanks Yumi-chan for helping me write this when I was hesitant about what to write**

**Also thanks MangaAddict2688 and Hanisakura for reviewing!**

**And!**

**I forgot to do this in the last chapter!**

**Thanks LittleMargarita , Shiroyuki76 , ed the devil , **

**Ch12: ****phxjoker88**** , ****ChocolateKid**** , ****Chowouly-chan**** , ****violinanimemangafreak**** , ****Little Minamino**** , ****Namikaze naruko14**** , ****nekoXmeg**** , ****devilish angel 4eva**** , ****Snowee**** , ****Johonna Marie**** , ****SweetSarah8******

You know looking back at all these reviews it makes me a little sad :(

Cause I didn't fulfill the promises I gave

Yumi even scolds me for that .;

I also feel bad having you all waiting for me to finish up this story

But you know I noticed that a lot of fanfics don't get finished

But I really don't want that

Not for this story

I think I was so rushed about last chapter that I didn't really get to say everything that I wanted to say

I want to say I'm sorry and thank you for all my old readers

I didn't mean to keep you guys waiting this long if you are still waiting that is

I will admit that I was a little disappointed with the review count but I suppose it only has been a day

And that it was mostly my fault anyways got no one else to blame

But I hope that my old readers who will pick up this story once again will not be disappointed

I hope that I won't disappoint you guys again

That's all sorry for talking so much ^.^;;

Enjoy and please review!

**

* * *

**

**Kyoko's POV**

_And with that the rest of the month managed to pass by peacefully_

_Somewhat…_

_I guess…?_

_Let's just say I received a rather big surprise on Valentine's Day…_

…

_(sigh) Just thinking about it makes me feel bad_

_Snap out of it Kyoko!_

…_._

_Anyway!_

_For Valentine's Day I made chocolate for all the people important to me ^.^_

_Well… except for Tsuruga-Senpai_

_I'm sure he gets lots of chocolate every year from his fans…_

_Which is why I made him a special jelly dish instead ^.^_

_Is called Rainbow Jelly and like is name is made with all different kinds of flavors_

_It might sound kind of weird but I figure it would be good for his since it contains a lot of fruit so is high in vitamins._

_Something like this is probably just about right for him _

_Oh yeah_

_Seira-Chan and Yumi-Chan's debut was a success_

_Their song "Love Me" has already been named number one on the charts!_

_Take that Shotaro!_

_But because of their instant success I do see them less now_

_In fact I see them on TV more then I see them in real life_

_Oh well, I am glad that they are doing well_

_Oh and the PV became very popular too!_

_I heard that the CD, PV, and photo book was all sold out on the same day!_

_Sawara-san tells me that soon I'll be getting more job offers_

_I hope that with this PV it'll broaden my horizon and perhaps I'll get a different role soon..?_

_Oh…_

_There is a slightly negative thing that went along with this…_

_Both me and Moko-Chan have received hate mail from Tsuruga-san's fans_

_I got less but I think is because some people are scared that I'll curse them for life or something…_

_I guess being Mio has its advantages_

_But Sawara-san tells us not to worry _

_Hate mail is natural and they do go through everything before it's given to us just in case there's something dangerous_

_It makes me sorry for all the actresses that have acted along with Tsuruga-san_

_I wonder how much hate mail they get…_

_Oh well_

_Oh yeah!_

_Remember the song that Tsuruga-senpai was writing?_

_Well at the end of the month as planned, it was released_

_Of course it was an instant hit_

_As expected of Tsuruga-san's fans_

_But of course ~Dreams~ did take a hit_

_Their debut single was demoted to number 2_

_But still quite impressive_

_But Seira-Chan and Yumi-Chan both said that this is just the beginning_

_And that their next song won't have anything to do with Tsuruga-san_

_I guess they both dislike using someone else's influence to sell singles_

_But I guess I can sort of understand that_

_Wanting to make it to make it to the top with your own power_

_And with that February soon came to an end…_

_I wonder what'll await next month?_

* * *

Coming up Tomorrow!

Extra Special: What Happened To Kyoko On Valentine's Day?

As well as a special Teaser about an upcoming scheme?

Yumi gave me the idea of the extra special

She said that I shouldn't just leave Valentine's day to end just like that

So hopefully I'll get it done by tomrorow

But I have been enjoying my break too much (I got a 6-day weekend thanks to the snow)

Tomorrow's my review day

But I'll see what happens!

There's still sometime before March ^.^

Oh and I plan to make my story match up with the real time!

So if you dislike waiting

Well the story will be done in December

So if you want to wait till then and read the story

I guess you can

Anyways

Happy Chinese New Year

Happy Valentine's Day

Happy Singles Appreciation Day!

Have a lovely Day~


	13. Future Scheme Teaser

Hi everyone!

Sorry that is a little late!

I had a chem test today..

...

Anyways! Here's the teaser

The bonus extra will be coming this weekend

I needed to get this teaser out because

Well something needed to be decided before March...

Anyways please read!

**

* * *

**

**Narrator's POV**

"So what do you think girls?" asked Lory

"I think is a wonderful idea!" chimed Seira

"Same here… especially that role. It fits her perfectly." Agreed Yumi

"I know right? She'll definitely be able to play her!" exclaimed Seira

"So then we should do it?" asked Lory

"Well… there's one thing I am kind of worried about…" said Seira

"What's up Seira?" wondered Yumi

"Um… isn't he a little too tall to play that role?"answered Seira, "I mean as a fan I think that he's too tall and I would want someone that looks like him more to play that role…"

"But that guy is too tall for everything." Responded Yumi =.=

"Um… What about that guy?" suggested Seira

"Oooh.. interesting.." commented Lory

"And! There's that scene!" exclaimed Seira

"Well he's still tall…." Yumi points out

"But better then that guy right?" asked Seira

"What shall we do…." Said Lory

* * *

And there we have it!

The end of the special teaser!

Now I am sure most of you guys will be looking at the screen with a

O.o?

Now is impossible to understand this unless you don't what I am talking about

Anyways I have trouble making up my mind about a future scheme

So… here's where the readers come from :D

If you like my story please don't be an invisible reader for this teaser

I need all the responses I can get!

So anyways

**If you have to pick between the colors Black or Brown which will it be?**

…

Now I am sure many people will be going

O.o? (Again)

Thinking what in the world does that have to do with anything

Well it means something to me

So that's all that matters

You didn't think I was going to tell you were you?

And ruin the surprise?

Of course not

But if some of you's can take a guess and pm me I might tell you if you are getting warmer

And to those who don't want to answer without knowing what they are getting

-Which is a life lesson to you all, don't volunteer for stuff when you don't know what you are getting into [Lesson from a 5th grade math teacher]-

You may pm me for additional hints

That is all

You may tell me the answer in any form

Whether is reviews, pms, go to my devianart and comment

I don't care

Just please pick a color :3

Have A Nice Day!~


	14. Scheme 3: Fantasy Dream Part 1: I

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 3: Fantasy Dream: Part 1: I**

Hello everyone! Sorry that this update came late ^.^;;

I got lazy...

Yeah I know not much of an excuse...

And I have been going through a lot of inspirations for new stories...

So yeah...

And I have been reading a lot of Inuyasha fanfics these days..

Mostly Kagura x Sesshomaru ones. Yes I love them as a pairing

But anyways...

Tomorrow is my birthday! ^.^ I'll be turning 16

So I figure I might as well update :3

Share the happiness

Oh my gosh is been over 3 months since I last updated! -just looked up the date-

So sorry! . Gomenasai! (bows)

But I'll try to update more I promise!

Oh yeah if you noticed the "I" after Part 1

I decided to use a new system

Instead of uploading my super long chapters, I'll be splitting them into something that's even smaller and labeling them with roman numerals

I hope you guys would be ok with something like that

the length will vary for time to time but I'll try to update at least once a week!

Anyways enough of me blabbing!

Oh yeah for the survey

A lot of you guys picked black lol

I should have known better but I won't be revealing what is really for till next chapter

And if I'm in a good mood tomorrow I'll write it!

But anyways thank yous:

bbhelen3162

pixiechick13567

Johonna Marie

CatCow

devilish angel 4eva

Thank you so much for your reviews! ^.^

Here's the story

EDIT:

As Mitsuki was drinking water in the kitchen she realizes something extremely important... She has forgotten to put in an important part of the story here!

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

_And so came the beginning of March…_

_(stretches)_

_That was a good sleep_

_After the hectic month of February the peaceful March has begin_

_I hope spring comes soon! ^.^_

_(chuckle) Good bye winter fairies! Go have a good rest!_

_(Sigh) I have a feeling something great is going to happen today!_

~Going Out The Door~

"Ittekimasu" I said to Okami-san!

"Hai_, ____Ki o____tsukete ne!"____called Okami-san_

___[Ki o tsukete ne – Be careful]_

-buzz- -buzz- buzz-

(Kyoko looking all weird and shaky)

"Ah! Is that freaky girl again!" exclaimed Boy 1

"Don't be fooled is just her cell phone!" replied Boy 2

"Mushi mushi?" I asked speaking into my cell phone

"Kyoko-Chan?" asked Sawara-san

"Ah! Sawara-san! Ohayo gozaimasu!" I greeted

"Ohayo, anyways you need to get here at LME as soon as you can, the president wants to see you." He explained

"Hai! I'll be there soon!" I promised

**

* * *

~At LME~**

"Mogami-san, the president is waiting for you upstairs."Said Sebastian-san

"Hai, arigato!" I replied

**

* * *

~At The President's Office~**

"Oh!" I exclaimed

_Up ahead I saw Tsuruga-san and Moko-san, Yumi-Chan, and Seira-chan and two other people that I don't know_

"Seira-chan! Yumi-chan" I called out to them

"Kyoko-san! Isashiburi!" they called back

_I was surprised to see them here since I haven't seen them for a while…_

"Moko-san!" I yelled as I ran to hug her

_I was even more surprised to see Moko-san!_

"Mogami-san?" he asked

"Kyoko?" said Moko-san

_I hugged Moko-san despite her dislike_

"Mo!" she said slightly unhappy

_Takarada-san motioned for me to sit_

_I did and I begin to wonder what this is all about_

_Perhaps I'll get to work with Moko-san and Tsuruga-san in a project or something!_

_And I'll get to work with Seira-chan and Yumi-chan again!_

_Then I heard the door close_

"Alright since you five are here I will explain why I had you come." Takarada-san started

"In a few months from now, there will be a very major convention that will be taking place. That convention requires many skilled actors such as yourself. Since LME is a major talent company of course we'll be taking part in it." He explained

"This convention is very important because not only will people come all over from Japan to see it, many people from around the world will come too. So it can be career changing and lead to overseas opportunities." He continued

_O.O wow… this sounds like such a big deal!_

_Then why was I chosen O.o there's no way I'm talented even for this! ._

"Anyways the company hosting this convention is…."

* * *

Sorry if you think I'm evil for not telling you what is for...

But that would ruin the surprise for next chapter :3

You are welcome to guess though!

A convention that would gather people from around the world...

And it requires actors

Well most people might not think of the actors part...

But yeah till next chapter!

Thank you for reading!

I hope it wasn't too too short

But maybe it was.... :(

But anyways please review!

EDIT:

If you read it before 11:13pm of 5/22/10 EST please reread it..


	15. Scheme 3: Fantasy Dream Part 1: II

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 3: Fantasy Dream: Part 1: II**

Hi everyone! ^.^

Sorry for being so late with this update...

Procrastination... =.=;;;

I have just finished all my finals yesterday! ^.^ Yay!

So now after the last 2 days I am free!

Summer! 3 3 3

So yeah I'll try to update this story more regularly!

You know the funny thing about this chapter was that..

Today as I was opening it up...

I forgot that I already finished writing it -.-;;;

I think I wrote this some time ago and I guess I forgot about it?

So yeah I basically made you guys wait for nothing...

Sorry! Gomen!

Anyways enough with that...

Oh and about the convention that will draw people from around the world

Is not the World Convention... is... something more... Japanese then that :D

And oh yeah about the voting thing...

Unfortunately for you guys that won't be revealed till the next chapter...

So yeah.. you guys will have to wait, but I think that the majority of you guys would be satisfied with what is for :3

**Thank Yous!:**

**Johonna Marie , MangaAddict2688 , .love , Eriella , pop-virgo97, Hanisakura **

******Eriella-san: **I'm sorry that you think nothing big is happening but I'm one of those people that believe in... subtle stuff... not like instantly "boom" they are in love... I like to build it up with small stuff! But don't worry more interesting stuff is coming soon! Like with this scheme :3

******pop-virgo97-san: **Sorry is not the world convention... though I know a lot of people that are going to that! But I'm sure with this convention even more people would show up (lol) Just a feeling

Ok I think I blabbed enough

Here's the chapter!

Enjoy and Review Please~

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

"_Anyways the company hosting this convention is…."_

"….Square-Enix" he announced

(Gasps heard around the room)

_Su-ku-wea En-ik-ku? o__.o?_

[How is pronounced in Japanese]

_I never heard of it before…_

_I turned to look at Moko-san but she just gave me a confused look_

_I then looked to Tsuruga-san to see if he knew what it was_

_But it looked as if he too did not know what it was_

_I then looked to Seira-chan and Yumi-chan_

_Their eyes were filled with excitement_

"By seeing some of your faces, " Takarada-san said while glancing at me and Tsuruga-san, "It would seem that you have never heard of Square-Enix before."

"How can anyone not hear of Square-Enix?" asked a girl

_She looked like she was around 16, and has shoulder length brown hair and big eyes._

_She looked very cute and idol like._

"Kusakabe Chiyo, hajimemashite! Kyoko-san." She said cheerfully

"Nice to meet you too." I replied smiling

_She seems friendly_

"Now now there will be time for introductions later." Said Takarada-san while clearing his throat

"Anyways as I was saying, for those of you that have never heard of Square-Enix, they are an extremely popular video game company. The make mostly RPGS and many of their games are considered to be the best RPG games by players around the world." He explained

_Wow! That famous hmm… but what's an RPG? o.o?_

"Um, excuse me Takarada-san, but uh what is an RPG?" I asked

"Role Playing Game" answered a guy sitting of to the side next to Kusakabe-san, "A type of game where the player is playing a character in the game."

"The name's Soma Kukai, nice to meet you." He said with a smirk

"Yes, thank you Soma-kun…"continued Takarada-san "During the month of August, Square-Enix will be holding a very special convention for two of its very popular series, Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts."

_o.o?I think I should get used to not know what he's talking about_

"Now the reasons we talent companies are getting involved is because Square-Enix is planning a very special program. Square Enix has asked all the major talent companies to pick actors in order to reenact the game."He explained

"Is kind of like cos-playing and role-playing right?" asked Seira-san

"Basically, you'll be dressed up as a character from a game and will be acting out scenes from the game." He answered

_Hmm… this sounds interesting_

_Is definitely different…_

_But if we are reenacting does that mean that is live?_

"Then that means that…" I started

"Yes, no mistakes will be tolerated. Unlike acting in tv shows or movies everything must be perfect in one shot for there will not be a second chance." He said with a stern face

_Uh… can I really do that? ._

"Another unique thing about this job is that although you all will have a script to memorize, none of you will actually say any lines." He said

_No lines? What does this mean?_

"Please explain yourself." Asked Tsuruga-senpai

"Actors are called forth to act out the scene but in order to replicate to be like the original game its self, the original voice actors will be used and they will be saying the actual lines." He answered

_Eh?_

_So I wouldn't be saying the lines…_

_How strange… But what if I ended up talking by accident!_

"Anyways each major company got to pick a major game and since LME is one of the top companies we had first choice, the game that the five of you…" he said

"Five of us? Aren't there seven people here?" Interrupted Moko-san

"Yes well Seira-chan and Yumi-chan will be participating in another game." Takarada-san explained

"Anyways the game that I want you five to participate in is…."

* * *

:3

Don't hate me...

I just wanted a dramatic ending...

x3

You'll find out which game they'll be in next week

I can give you a hint

Is one of the Final Fantasy Games~

And the Black or Brown has to do with that!

Anyone care to take a guess about which game you want them to be in?

First one who gets it gets... -thinks of a good prize-

My e-mail (lol) so you can spam me whenever you want when I forget to update (lol)

Oh and I have another question for you guys

In the past chapters I have never really put Sho in this story..

Do you guys want to see him?

Anyways that's all~

Thank you for reading!

And please leave a review!

Have a nice day!

~Mitsuki~

EDIT: Before I forget... Soma Kukai... sounds familiar to any of you? x3


	16. Scheme 3: Fantasy Dream Part 1: III

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 3: Fantasy Dream: Part 1: III**

...

Stupid Google Chrome

I was just editing this chapter on here...

Then I pressed x by accident and closed my tab

All those stuff I typed... waaaah waaah

-sigh-

Anyways is been a little longer then I planned since the last update...

Sorry about that!

I thought it only has been 2 weeks... it turned out to be 3...

Laziness... what can I say?

And my SAT classes started so I have hw...

52 vocab to memorize by Monday T.T

Sigh...

But I wanted to update this before the weekend was over!

So yeah here you go :D

Oh and is time to address the voting thing!

I had asked everyone here this question

**If you have to pick between the colors Black or Brown which will it be?**

And the result was

6 Black

0 Brown

And the winner is...

**Brown~**

...

Wait what? o.O? - Your reaction

Wasn't Black the majority? - You'll tell me

Well you see...

There was tiny small detail I forgot to mention...

It was a game of Minority Rules (Liar Game Big Fan)

Yep... the one with the least about of vote would have won!

So yeah sorry...

-In truth I just forgot that black was more popular then brown and I decided to use brown-

x3

But don't worry! You'll love me for it! I'm sure most of you guys would be ok with it!

Oh and about the other contest

**The winner is :** MangaAddict2688 Congrats! ^.^ She has my e-mail now (lol)

**Runner Up is :** Haymitch Abernathy! Since she was the 2nd person to get it right she received a consolation prize! A favorite character of her will be making a cameo in this story :3

**Almost Winner :** chariot330... You really should have more confidence... Your first guess was right but then you changed your mind last minute...

Anyways that's about it

You'll see what brown is by reading and I'll say what Black was at the end!

**Thank yous:** Sharpclaws , chariot330 , Shiroyuki76 , MangaAddict2688 , pop-virgo97 ,princess-qweenie , 13opals , chinny97 , Haymitch Abernathy

Thank you for reviewing! ^.^

hmm... I think I should start using disclaimers again.. got too much copyrighted stuff

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skip Beat or anything affiliated with Square-Enix

Review and Enjoy~

* * *

**Kyoko's POV**

"_Anyways the game that I want you five to participate in is…."_

"Final Fantasy X" he announced

"Yay! I love that game!" exclaimed Kusakabe-san

"OOoh this is going to be fun." Said Soma-san

"Hm?" I wondered

"And of course you'll also participate in its sequel, Final Fantasy X-2" he said

_I looked around to Moko-san and Tsuruga-san and they didn't have much idea about this…_

"I also see what we have some confused people but don't worry about it, you'll have a lot of time to prepare and understand the game." He said. "Let me first give out the roles I want each of you to be."

"Tsuruga Ren." He said

"Hai." Tsuruga-senpai replied with seriousness

"I would like you to be the main male lead or hero for this game, Tidus." He said, "He's a warrior and here's a picture of him."

_I tilted my head to see the picture_

_I saw a young looking guy with blond hair and blue eyes._

_Couldn't be more then 17_

_He also looked well built; I guess Tsuruga-san can probably handle that…_

_I wonder what he will look like with blond hair ^.^_

"For you not only will you be returning in the sequel, you'll also have to play this character in another game, Dissidia: Final Fantasy. Do you accept this role?" he asked

_I turned to look at Tsuruga-san_

_For a moment I thought I saw a mix of hesitation and uncertainness_

"Please give me some time to think about this." He said

"Of course, everyone here has 1 week to think about this offer." He said

"Only one week?" I asked

_That's very short_

"This project needs a lot of preparation so the sooner preparation starts the better." He answered

"Continuing, Mogami Kyoko." He announced

"Hai?" I replied

_I braced myself for the upcoming role_

_Please don't let it be Mio like…. Please don't let it be Mio like!_

_I silently begged, I want a new role ._

_But probably going to get villain…_

"I would like you to be the female lead for this game, Yuna. She'll be the hero in the following sequel and she is a summoner and white mage." He said

…_._

_O.O_

_What…_

_Me?_

_Be the female lead? O.o_

_Acting alongside Tsuruga-senpai?_

…_. - entering shock mode_

_Takarada-san hands me a picture of her and it snaps me out of my initial shock_

_I saw a girl with shoulder length brown hair in a kimono like outfit._

_She had a soft smile on her face._

"She's so pretty." I said

_Then I noticed something strange_

"Why are her eyes two different colors?" I asked

"It has to do with her heritage." Kusakabe-san answered, "Her parents were different races."

_She had such a kind smile… perhaps this is a non-Mio role?_

_But… acting alongside Tsuruga-senpai…. Can I really do that?_

"Is this by any chance… a romance story…?" I asked hesitantly

"Of course!" replied Seira-chan

"This game is famous for is romance story. Is love by people around the world." Pointed out Yumi-chan

_Romance…._

_=.=_

_Sigh…. _

"Kyoko-san, you should accept this role." Seira-chan said, "You said that you wanted a non-Mio like role. Yuna's probably the furthest person away from Mio. She's really kind and good-hearted though in a way she's like a lady though…"

_Eh? A kind lady person?_

_That's my dream role_

_My heart feels excited_

_I want to do a different role like this_

_Is been what I have been wanting for…_

_But romance? Especially against Tsuruga-san…_

_After all he is…._

_Wait a minute!_

_Didn't I promise father that I'll do my best at any role I am given?_

_I wouldn't want him to be disappointed in me for being picky again!_

_Especially if is a role that I have been wanting!_

_Maybe he'll come to the convention!_

"I'll do it." I announced excitedly

"Are you sure Mogami-kun? After you agree there is no backing out." He warned

"I… I really want to try out this role, is something that I have been looking forward to. A non-bullying role. I'll do my best." I replied happily

"Glad to hear it." Replied Takarada-san

_I turned to look at Tsuruga-san to see what he thought of my decision_

_I saw a mix of worry and irritation?_

_Does he think that I can't handle this role? ._

_Well with my history of romance…._

"Kusakabe Chiyo." Said Takarda-san interrupting my train of thought

"Hai!" replied Kusakabe-san

"I would like you to be Rikku, another female lead, a thief and alchemist." He said

"I accept!" she answered happily, "I knew you were going to give that role to me since I'm really acrobatic!"

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" she said to me

[Yoroshiku onegai shimasu – Please take care of me]

"Kochira koso!" I replied

[Kochira kosa – I'm the one who should be saying that]

"I'm glad that you accept." Saud Takarada-san

"Kotonami Kanae" said Takarada-san

"Hai?" asked Moko-san

"I would like you play the role of Lulu, the main supporting female character. She's a dark mage." He said

"Heh… I will think about it." She replied

_I peered over her shoulder to see what Lulu looked like_

_Instead of a cute character like I imagined it to be_

_It was a very mature looking woman_

_Her hair was black and she was wearing very sophisticated looking clothes_

"Soma Kukai." He announced

"Hai!" answered Soma-san

"I would like you to play the role of Wakka, the main supporting male character. He is an archer." Said Takarada-san

"I accept of course!" answered Soma-san, "Since I am big fan and I love sports just like Wakka."

"There are a few more people from this company that will be playing in the game as main characters but they are busy right now. I hope to hear from Kotonami-Kun and Tsuruga-kun soon." He said looking at them

"You are dismissed. I'll tell your managers to start organizing your schedules and you should receive your script soon." He said

"May I talk to you for a moment in private?" asked Tsuruga-senpai with seriousness

_I wonder what he needs to talk to Takarada-san about…_

_I was the last one to leave out the door_

_As I walked out the door right before the door closed…_

_I heard Tsuruga-senpai say_

"What are you thinking…."

* * *

And that's it

I hope this isn't too much of a cliff hanger as last time..

At least I thought it was a little better..

Anyways yeah

Brown was Final Fantasy X

Is the color of Yuna's hair so I decided to use that as a hint

Now for Black which was what everyone picked

Black was Final Fantasy VIII

Since Rinoa's hair is black

So yeah that was what that was about since I felt that both games had potential

But I ended up going with X since I played through it so I understand it better

I hope you guys are satisfied with that

Thank you for reading!

Please leave a review! ^.^

See you guys soon!


	17. Scheme 3: Fantasy Dream Part 2: I

**Crazy Love Schemes**

**Scheme 3: Fantasy Dream: Part 2: I**

Hello Everyone! ^.^

Sorry about the chapter mix up...

I was so sure I picked the right one too...

But I forgot to double check..

And I usually always double check..

But thank you Haymitch Abernathy and Truthful-lies for telling me that!

Anyways

This came out later then I planned..

Why? Cause of SAT school...

Sigh, at least is almost over... I am improving a lot in it! ^.^

And also, Ren gives me a hard time

For me he is a very complex character so I don't like writing in his point of view very much

Cause I feel like we still don't really understand him

So I can't think like him

Kyoko is very easy for me since we are really similar so I can think like her

Yes, that's how I write

I have to think like the character to write as them

If I really have trouble I end up rereading the whole series, sometimes it helps

But Ren is really complicated

Oh yeah, also did you guys hear about OneManga?

:( May you always be remembered

Sigh, the day would have come sooner or later, but I guess it came really fast

I think MangaFox is next...

Depressing news for Manga fans

But good thing alternatives are coming soon with Crunchyroll's deal, Square-Enix manga shop, and OpenManga

So let's hope is all good in the end

Anyways enough blabbing

**Thank Yous**: MangaAddict2688 , Haymitch Abernathy , Katelyn Kendrick , Daniella Smith

Thank you for your reviews ^/^

They make me very happy and it keeps me going!

Enjoy + Review

* * *

**Ren's POV**

"_What are you thinking…." I asked Shacho after everyone left_

[Shacho – President]

"What do you mean?" he replied attempting to make a straight face

"You are definitely planning something." I replied

_He's probably up to no good again…_

"Hmph, if is about Mogami-kun being in this project, is merely because I felt that she had enough talent for it." He explained.

_I gave him a suspicious look but let it drop_

_I then gave him a serious look_

"Anyways that's not the main issue I wanted to talk about." I said

"Is about the character's hair color isn't it?" he asked knowingly

_I could not say anything and just sighed_

"Ren, I wouldn't worry about it. Everyone knows Final Fantasy X very well. They would think nothing of it." He assured me, "The chances of them suspecting the fact that you're a foreigner is very little."

"Is not that exactly that, that I am worrying about…" I replied

_The main issue with dying my hair blond would be…_

_Kyoko_

_Even though right now Kyoko still believes "Corn" is a fairy_

_There's still a chance she might make the connection_

_And… I don't know if I am ready for her to know…_

_Because then, my ugly past might come out_

_And I don't plan on scaring her_

"Ren? Ren!" Shacho called

"Umh?" I said breaking out of my train of though

"You seemed to be in lost in thought." He said, "What are you worrying about if is not about someone making the connection that you aren't 100% Japanese?"

"Is nothing." I replied

_I rather not let him know about the past between Kyoko and me._

"Anyways there is another issue for this project, I was looking for a good time to tell you. But, _he _will be in this project."

_I looked at him blankly_

_It couldn't be…._

"Hizuri Kuu." He said

_I stared at him in shock_

_My father…_

"Don't be upset at me, serious projects like this and personal business has nothing to do with each other." He exclaimed.

_-sigh- things are really starting to get complicated now_

"Even though Kuon isn't exactly ready for this, at least Ren should be able to handle this. Even if his role might prove challenging for you." He said

"What role will he be playing?" I asked

"Jecht, Tidus's father." He replied honestly, "The relationship between those two is somewhat like yours."

"Such a complicated project." I signed

_What am I going to do?_

"You don't have to accept if you aren't ready." Responded Shacho, "But I can assure you, you'll deeply regretted if you reject it."

* * *

**~After Ren Leaves~**

**Seira's POV**

_After seeing Tsuruga-san leave, Yumi and I walked into Takarada-san's office_

"So he finally left." I said

_Tsuruga-san was in there for a long time_

"There were a lot to discuss." He replied not giving away much

"But did he end up agreeing?" Yumi asked full of curiosity

"Reluctantly. But he did give in." he answered slightly relived

"I guess he couldn't stand the thought of Kyoko-san playing a character that's in love with someone else." I reasoned

"Good thing, cause there's that scene." Mused Yumi, "Things are finally coming together."

"Oh yeah, did that person reply yet?" I asked kind of worried

"Not yet, but I expect that they'll give us an answer soon." Assured Takarada-san

"I feel like we are being unfair to Kyoko-san." I exclaimed slightly guilty

"Hey, she needs a proper conclusion. You know how important that is right?" Yumi asked looking at me

"Hai…" I replied

_I thought of my own past_

_Even now, I am still stuck in the past_

"You must face the past, to move on to the future…." Murmured Takarada-san

* * *

**~At The Atatoki Company~**

**Shoko's POV**

"Sho! Sho! Wake up…mo.." I said while shaking Sho

_I can't believe he is sleeping like a log at 2 in the afternoon_

"What!" he replied slightly annoyed from being woken up

"There's a job offer to you and they need to know as soon as possible." I replied

"What for?" he asked grudgingly wanting to go back to sleep

"Is for some kind of convention, an acting job." I explained

"Why would they want me?" he asked

"They said that you would be perfect for it." I responded

"Just reject it, I'm not into those kind of stuff." He decided

"Alright, I'll call LME now." I murmured as I was walking away

"Wait LME?" he sat up suddenly awake and grabs my hand

"Apparently is for a major upcoming convention that will be taking place. Each company will be responsible for a certain game, though they may ask actors for other companies to participate in their game. I did a little research on it." I replied

"Is she going to be in it?" he asked suddenly very interested in this

"Most likely, considering she's one of Takarada's favorites." I replied

"Looks like I'll reconsider after all. Accept it for me Shoko." He smiled evilly

"If you say so." I replied

_I had a feeling he would accept after finding out she's in it_

_I just hope he won't cause any trouble…_

_But that's hard considering that is him_

"This is going to be interesting." He smirked

* * *

Dun Dun Dun...

Sho appears!

Sorry for those who did not want Sho back in the story

But I feel that is important for him appear in order for Kyoko to truly move on and get her closure

And there will be not so happy scenes...

And really great scenes for Ren X Kyoko

Don't worry! It'll all be ok in the end :D

I should update in a week or two

Maybe a little earlier then that

But anyways thank you for reading!

Please review!

Have a nice day~


End file.
